


Быстрей скорости света

by robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, M/M, Open Relationships, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: "Лишь одна вещь в мире быстрей скорости света – воспоминания, несущиеся по кругу" Nocturne ~Rain song~
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi, Sakurai Atsushi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. №0

Музыка еще оставалась за спиной, когда он покидал сцену – последним. Тяжеловато было, будто крючки впились в кожу, натянулись невидимые нити, держат. Но лопаются, рвутся с каждым шагом – дзынь-дзынь-дзынь. Оборвалась последняя нить, звук перестал слышаться – ну и коридоры на этой арене, столько поворотов, будто они тут собираются держать осаду. Резонанс еще шел, ощущался кожей, и Имаи знал, что музыка будет звенеть еще две минуты и шестнадцать секунд. Но он уже из нее вышел, теперь нужно только умыться и переодеться. И все. Ну, и дождаться остальных. Сегодня – все вместе, как в старые добрые времена.  
В гримерке уже устало гудели. Ассистентка опрыскивала специальным средством гребень Толла, чтобы снять лак и расчесать волосы. Хиде, каким-то непостижимым образом уже в цивильном, валялся в кресле, вытянув бесконечные ноги, и медленно, с отсутствующим выражением лица глотал воду из бутылки. Атсуши сидел у зеркал, наполовину переодетый, и стирал грим с такой решимостью, будто отвоевывал у оккупанта родину. И только невероятно довольный Юта бродил среди этого бардака в сценическом и хихикал.  
– Имаи-кун! – обрадовался он новому лицу. – Такую классную ты штучку вставил, вот это уииии-уииии-брям-брям, почему на репетиции так не играл?  
– Да так, внезапно в голову пришло, – пробормотал Имаи. – А ты чего не переодеваешься?  
– Да пока Ани расплетут, я сто раз успею переодеться.  
– Перевозбудился, – пояснил Толл, разглядывая в зеркало, как ассистентка аккуратно принимается за распутывание начеса. – Пока всех не задолбает, не успокоится.  
Юта тут же повернулся к брату, и у них завязался своеобычный диалог, в который Имаи уже не вслушивался. Он сел рядом с Атсуши к зеркалам и взялся за приведение физиономии в порядок.  
– Как рука? – негромко спросил тот, нанося под глаза какое-то косметическое средство.  
– Нормально. Как горло?  
Атсуши скривился.  
– Сам слышал.  
– Хорошо все было. Даже клево.  
Атсуши хмыкнул, совсем чуточку расслабляясь.  
– Значит, хорошо.  
Имаи отбросил очередную грязную салфетку, с неудовольствием посмотрел на себя в зеркало, взял одну из сакураевских баночек и повертел перед глазами.  
– Что из этого надо мазать сначала?  
Атсуши молча забрал банку и пододвинул к нему какой-то невзрачный тюбик.  
– Это не волшебная мазь, если хочешь эффекта, пользоваться надо каждый день.  
– Я все-таки понадеюсь на волшебство, – вздохнул Имаи и принялся намазывать скользкую дрянь на лицо. Атсуши смотрел на него с жалостью. Но уже, по крайней мере, молчал. Понимал, что разговорами тут не поможешь – если Имаи лень что-то делать, то он этого делать не будет, хоть ты дерись. Пока так же внезапно не решит, что вот как раз настал прекрасный момент заняться.  
Имаи прислушался к себе. Нет, момент что-то делать с вот этим вот в зеркале еще не пришел. И дрянь из тюбика уж больно липкая.

До первого бара они добрались только часа через полтора – столько нудной официальщины нужно пережить, чтобы просто выбраться после концерта с арены. Так что была большая вероятность, что первый бар на сегодня окажется и последним – все-таки уже давно не по тридцать лет им всем. И даже не по сорок.  
Разговор предсказуемо завел Юта. Сначала обсудили концерт в целом: регулярно барахлящие мониторы, как работал свет, что в сет-листе к следующему лайву передвинуть или убрать вовсе и кому в каком месте натирает костюм. Потом – как Атсуши внезапно забыл слова в песне, к которой не было поддерживающей фонограммы, и весь проигрыш страшно таращился на Хиде и корчил ему рожи, пока тот не сообразил, в чем дело, и не прошлепал губами первую строчку. Что примечательно, никто этой заминки не заметил, и Хиде бы тоже промолчал, но правдолюбивый Сакураи разоблачил себя под смех Толла и причитания Юты.  
– Ну да, – признал Хиде. – Даже испугался, вдруг что с ним случилось. Такое лицо.  
– Схватить инсульт на концерте – это же мечта, – передернулся Атсуши. – Но и правда было не по себе, не знаю, что за аномалия, я никогда не забываю слова.  
– Мелодию слажать – пожалуйста, – подхватил Толл, – а слова – это святое!  
– Старость. Склероз.  
– Скоро будем выходить под полную фонограмму и просто стоять красивые в спецэффектах.  
– Главное, чтобы Аччан впереди стоял красивый, и хватит. А мы сзади сядем и будем сидеть, пиво пить.  
– Ходить еще может туда-сюда. Красиво руками делать.  
– Кому-то будет вполне достаточно.  
– Кому-то и сейчас…  
Разговор пошел о фанатках и вообще тех, кто приходит на концерты. Атсуши привычно закатывал глаза и посмеивался, не вмешиваясь, а братья упражнялись в остроумии по поводу его магической привлекательности и какие идеи она рождает в девичьих умах. Оказалось, что Юта с интересом шерстит Интернет на тему того, что пишут о группе, и иногда натыкается на такие оазисы, куда одному любителю эротической прозы тоже разок стоило бы зайти. Чисто оценить масштаб бедствия, причиняемый собственной неотразимостью даже в таком преклонном возрасте.  
– Там такое пишут, ой-ой!  
– Да, – неожиданно подал голос Атсуши. – Я даже читал один рассказ про Имаи-сана и меня.  
– Даааа? И как впечатления?  
Атсуши посмотрел на улыбающегося Имаи и отвел взгляд.  
– Ну, в общем, не так все было.  
Имаи хрюкнул в стакан с пивом, братья откровенно расхохотались, а Хидэ закрыл лицо ладонью.  
– Не так все было! – Юта трясся от смеха. – Ну надо же. Надо тебе самому написать, как все было на самом деле. С кровавыми подробностями.  
– Отличная мысль, – буркнул в стакан Имаи, стараясь не улыбаться слишком сильно. Он тоже прекрасно представлял, что могут придумать себе молоденькие впечатлительные фанатки. И что может написать Атсуши.  
– Может и напишу как-нибудь. Когда буду совсем стареньким и нужно будет как-то зарабатывать на выпивку.  
– Аччан им всем фору даст.  
– Ага, так напишет, что половина будет рыдать, а половина вообще не поймет, о чем это.  
– Секса надо побольше! Тогда все всё поймут!  
– А вот не скажи, Аччан может и про секс так написать…  
– Как в тот раз, помните?..  
– А еще…  
Братья привычно гомонили, вдвоем создавая эффект толпы, а Имаи смотрел, как Атсуши смеется, покачивая стакан в руке. Как вставляет реплики, кивает – уже по-хорошему расслабленный, успокоенный. На своем месте.  
И в тысячный раз подумалось: как хорошо, что все сложилось именно так. А ведь могло, десятки раз могло свернуть совсем в другую сторону и, возможно, закончиться катастрофой. Как им всем удалось удержаться. Как им – вдвоем с Атсуши – удалось протянуть до сих пор. "Не так все было".  
Это же подумать страшно, как было на самом деле.

В памяти всплыл старый, почти тридцатилетней давности разговор: вот точно так же сидели все вместе, только народу было побольше, друзья и друзья друзей, кто-то из стаффа, менеджер: весь большой стол занимали. И как обычно, когда градус повышается до определенного уровня, шутили друг над другом, беззлобно, но временами довольно чувствительно.  
– Имаи-кун один раз девушку увидит, потом год мечтает, как они на свидания ходят, как они поженились и в медовый месяц на Гавайи съездили, детей родили и дом выкупили. А девушка обычно и не в курсе.  
– Зато Аччан молодец: успевает за двоих… Только что была Мичико, глядишь, уже Юми, только Юми запомнил – уже Акико! И все такие… Такие себе очень!  
– Аччан просто слишком вежливый. В него все подряд влюбляются, а он никому отказать не может. Хоть разочек, но удовлетворит. Большое спасибо за оказанное доверие! – Толл шутовски поклонился, уперев ладони в стол, и остальные грохнули. Аччан даже сам криво ухмыльнулся и метнул быстрый взгляд на Имаи, но тот привычно сделал вид, что не заметил. Позиция у него была тогда такая: ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ни на что не обращаю внимания. Потому что если хоть раз прилюдно посмотреть на него в ответ, может случиться катастрофа. Палево. Имаи вообще не представлял, как Аччан до сих пор ни перед кем не спалился – с его-то эмоциональными качелями и вопиюще откровенной, как на ладони, уязвимостью. Хотя, конечно, выученная скрытность, природное чувство опасности и все лучше дающееся умение не врать в лоб, а говорить полуправду его выручали до поры до времени. Но сам Имаи, зная за собой склонность к внезапной откровенности, предпочитал больше помалкивать. И не смотреть. Зачем? Он и так чувствовал присутствие Аччана всей кожей и некоторыми внутренними органами. Ровно с того момента, когда Имаи стал одним из тех "всех подряд", о которых говорил Толл.


	2. Наши инициалы, вписанные в сердце

Случилось это внезапно где-то на пятый или даже шестой год знакомства. Просто Аччан, как-то случайно перемещаясь в пространстве, попал в такой ракурс, от которого у Имаи перехватило дыхание, а в груди закололо. Это был удар, и он по своему обыкновению пережил его внутри себя. Ну а что – сказать коллеге: знаешь, внезапно увидел тебя с распущенными волосами и в помаде – и влюбился, как в девчонку? Глупо. К тому же неправда. Дело было не в волосах и не в помаде, но в чем, Имаи сам пока не понимал, а лезть в глубины своих побуждений опасался. Как и не понимал, почему эта влюбленность, раз уж ей суждено было случиться, не свалилась на него раньше, а дождалась какого-то странного и нелепого момента. Потому что все поводы влюбиться в Аччана у него были еще в тот день, когда тихий затюканный парень внезапно пришел к нему и заявил, что хочет петь. А потом взял и просто стал петь. Паршиво, если честно, как и все, что они тогда делали, но с таким желанием, что Имаи, может быть, впервые почувствовал с кем-то реальную общность устремлений: идти наперекор всему – собственному телу, собственным возможностям, собственным страхам – просто потому что хочешь чего-то так, что все остальное становится неважным.  
Но тогда ничего не произошло, они просто стали немного ближе друг с другом, чем со всеми остальными. И вот… И вот теперь его начало коротить от каждого взгляда на собственного вокалиста. Очень неудобно.  
Впрочем, глобально это ничего не изменило. В вечной рабочей суете не было особо времени думать о своей влюбленности, но иногда в моменты неожиданной пустоты в голове Имаи представлял себе разные приятные картинки из воображаемого будущего. И в какой-то момент сцены явно эротической направленности начали вытеснять привычную милую романтику из его фантазий. Теперь в его голове они с Аччаном не просто сидели рядом на песчаной косе под соснами и смотрели в море, выхватывая палочками кусочки из одного бенто. Теперь они лежали на песке, обнимаясь и целуясь, и Имаи было непривычно маятно и сладко от тяжести в груди и паху. Лицо Аччана представлялось близко и во всех подробностях, вызывая приступы неконтролируемой нежности. Иногда, чтобы отрезвить себя, он представлял и все остальные подробности Аччана, на которые успел насмотреться еще до внезапно обрушившейся на голову влюбленности, но, на удивление, они почему-то не вызывали явного отвращения.  
В любом случае фантазии как всегда остались бы просто фантазиями, изжив себя в какой-то момент вместе с неуместным чувством, если бы не очередной пьяный треп и чрезмерно внимательные окружающие.  
– Я заметил одну очень-очень забавную вещь, – сказал кто-то из знакомых, сидящих в тот раз вместе с ними за одним столом, Имаи так был погружен в свои мысли, что даже не отследил, кто именно. – А вы замечали, что Имаи-кун на сцене никогда не смотрит на Аччана?  
– Даааа, – подхватил Юта, как всегда улыбаясь от уха до уха над своим стаканом пива. – Даже отворачивается специально иногда, чтобы не смотреть!  
– Угу, – кивнул Хиде из своего угла, – и побегать за ним приходится, чтобы синхрон поймать.  
Теперь и Аччан с любопытством смотрел на Имаи, улыбаясь.  
– Я тебя смущаю? – спросил он с пьяным простодушием, и Имаи неожиданно почувствовал прилив куража.  
– Ага, – сказал он, криво усмехаясь. – Влюбился в тебя, такого красивого, вот и боюсь глянуть лишний раз, чтобы не дай бог инфаркт не схватить.  
Все заржали в голос.  
– Чтобы не дай бог не засмеяться, – поправил его Толл. – Поглядит, как Аччан выкобенивается, улыбнется, и все, хана суровому имиджу.  
Разговор потек дальше, стихийно переключаясь с одной темы на другую, но теперь Имаи время от времени ощущал на себе испытующий взгляд Аччана. Будто бы тот что-то уловил, поймал, шестым чувством угадал его неумело прикрытую шуткой слабость, и теперь разглядывал внимательно, пытаясь нащупать уязвимое место. Чисто инстинктивно.  
Он вообще всегда был таким. Тихий, застенчивый, мягкий и, в отличие от сценического имиджа, совершенно не агрессивный в том плане, в котором проявляют агрессию мужчины. Но Аччан в силу своей природы все равно оставался хищником: милым и красивым, но с острыми зубами и крепкими когтями. И уж чужую слабость к себе считывал моментально, никогда о ней не забывал и постоянно пытался использовать: ему нравилось нравиться, а уж в лучах чужой влюбленности он и вовсе расцветал, отогреваясь, успокаиваясь и держась на чувствах к себе, как на упругой волне. В целом, чисто теоретически, Имаи был не против, чтобы Аччан держался за него в те моменты, когда рядом нет толпы очарованных фанаток или очередной влюбленной девицы, но… Но было еще и самолюбие. И собственные желания. И вообще, становиться просто едой, просто наполнителем для бездонной дыры в сакураевском сердце – это как-то унизительно.  
Так что Имаи больше не опускал глаза – он ловил взгляд Аччана и смотрел в ответ. С тщательно выверенной долей насмешливости и обещания. И с удовлетворением отмечал, что Аччан вспыхивает и смущается, неуверенный, смеется над ним Имаи или…  
Тогда окончательно запутанный Аччан перешел в пассивную атаку. Теперь он постоянно оказывался рядом и вроде бы невзначай трогал, прикасался. Обычно это было можно вытерпеть, не обращая внимания, но в какой-то момент Имаи подумал: а зачем, собственно, терпеть и превозмогать? Так что он стал отвечать и подыгрывать. Как и ожидалось, Аччан снова смутился и отступил. Зато на сцене, как обычно, отыгрывался за все, на что не мог решиться в реальной жизни. Учитывая, что в этот период на сцене они проводили времени едва ли не больше, чем за ее пределами…  
Из-за этих постоянных ощупываний и непроходящего нервного возбуждения по поводу работы создавалось такое ощущение эмоционального подъема, что фантазия уводила Имаи все дальше. Возбуждение, даже если оно не выражалось физически из-за сильной усталости, никуда не уходило, и в какой-то момент он даже подумал, что черт с ним, с Аччаном, все равно кто. Первая, кто будет не против, – сойдет.  
Примерно в этот же момент неосторожно разбуженное шевеление в глубинах Сакураи, вероятно, достигло своей точки кипения, и после очередного концерта и очередной пьянки совершенно невменяемый уже Имаи вдруг обнаружил себя прижатым к стене в кромешной тьме неизвестного помещения. Тот, кто на него навалился, молча дышал в ухо, осторожно тиская нечувствительное от алкоголя тело, и, судя по запаху, это был все-таки Аччан. У его волос всегда был очень явный собственный аромат, который временами не перебивал даже резкий запах лака.  
– Ну и что? – спросил Имаи заплетающимся языком, больше в шутку, чем действительно что-то имея в виду. – Это все?  
Но Аччан, которому наконец дали отмашку, притерся ближе щекой к щеке и поцеловал его.  
Наверное, это был волшебный поцелуй любви или что-то в этом духе, вот только как потом Имаи не пытался напрячься, последнее, что он запомнил, было ощущение сухих горячих губ и влажного языка. То есть, поцелуй точно состоялся. А вот что было дальше? И вообще – было ли что-нибудь?  
Дальше было похмельное утро и снова дорога, которую они все проспали, трясясь в автобусных креслах, и снова пьянка – уже в другом городе, – на которую Аччан не явился, слиняв куда-то в последний момент. Самому Имаи выпивка уже тоже в горло не лезла, так что он ушел сразу после ужина: нужно было побыть одному и подумать. В общем-то главным вопросом было: не испортили ли что-то они вчера с Аччаном? Потому что влюбленность влюбленностью и влечение влечением, но менять нормальные рабочие и дружеские отношения даже на очень хороший секс с объектом своих фантазий Имаи не был готов. Тем более, менять их на что-то, о чем он даже не помнит. Глупо как-то вышло. И Аччан теперь где-то бегает и что-то там себе думает. Имаи мог представить, что он надумает в одиночку, этот впечатлительный меланхолик с глазами раненой лани…  
Впрочем, впечатлительный меланхолик совершенно внезапно нашелся сидящим у Имаи на кровати, когда тот вернулся в номер. Пришлось напрячься, чтобы не выдать свое удивление и, честно говоря, нешуточное облегчение.  
– Так и не поужинал? – небрежно спросил Имаи, проходя сразу с порога в ванную.  
– Не хочу, – ответил Аччан.  
Когда Имаи вернулся в комнату, тот уже лежал в постели на боку, раздетый, и смотрел на него, подперев голову рукой. Это все было чудовищно неловко, так что прежде чем раздеться самому, Имаи выключил свет.

Утром он неожиданно проснулся намного раньше обычного и около часа просто лежал на спине, слушая, как размеренно дышит рядом отвернувшийся к стене Аччан. Теперь он все отлично помнил, а кое-что и до сих пор ощущал физически. В общем, на его фантазии реальный секс с парнем походил не очень, но разочарования не было, как ни прислушивался Имаи к себе. И влюбленность от столкновения с реальностью никуда не делась, по этому поводу он даже немного расстроился, наконец-то признавшись себе, что провоцировал Аччана в некоторой степени для того, чтобы побыстрее все пережить и выкинуть из головы.  
Аччан был очень чутким, может быть, это и сохранило статус кво. С некоторым стыдом Имаи пришел к выводу, что сам проявить столько терпения просто бы не сумел. Возможно, все дело в опыте: Аччан явно знал, что и как нужно делать. Наверное, парни в него влюбляются не реже девушек. Ну, или дело все-таки в том, что Имаи просто влюбился в хорошего человека, с которым даже первый секс вышел не лишенным приятности.  
– Уже пора? – потусторонним голосом в подушку неожиданно спросил Аччан.  
– Нет, спи, – Имаи кинул взгляд на часы, вмонтированные в изголовье кровати. Учитывая их график, валяться в постели можно было хоть до полудня, и чего его так не вовремя подкинуло. Как нарочно…  
Аччан завозился и засопел, а потом перевернулся на другой бок и устроился поудобней, уткнулся в подушку, глядя на него одним глазом из-под спутанных белых прядей.  
– Ты как, нормально? – спросил он, явно еще не проснувшись толком. Так трогательно.  
В общем-то вариантов ответа было немного. Но Имаи бесила необходимость следовать приличествующим словесным формулам. Поэтому он сказал:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Вот тут с Аччана сон и слетел.  
Он приподнялся на локте, заглядывая в лицо Имаи почти с испугом. Ну вот и что? Попробуй сам ответь, нормально ты теперь или нет. Но Аччан просто склонился над ним и поцеловал – нежно и благодарно, и Имаи подумал, что черт с ним, собственно. Пускай. Раз уж чувство все равно есть, то почему бы его объекту не пользоваться им? Для всеобщего блага. Счастливый Аччан – счастливая группа…

_Тогда Имаи просто еще не знал, что Атсуши не умеет быть счастливым. Случается такое: кто-то не различает некоторые цвета, у кого-то нет музыкального слуха. А есть люди, которые, как ни стараются, не могут стать счастливыми дольше, чем на пару часов адреналинового выброса. Отсутствует что-то в организме, неправильно работает какой-то внутренний орган или что-то еще. Их можно подбадривать, их можно утешать, их можно окружать заботой и любовью, но все равно сбитая биохимия и подспудная уверенность, что ничего никогда не будет хорошо, вынуждает таких людей раз за разом терять то, что они уже имеют, и срываться в погоню за новым призраком недоступного счастья._

Тело привыкло быстро – они оказывались в одной постели все чаще. Иногда это было нежно, иногда страстно, а иногда весело и по-дурацки, когда они больше смеялись и тискались, чем занимались делом. Как-то утром Аччан с неловкой улыбкой сказал, что только рядом с Имаи может нормально выспаться. Можно было бы воспринять это так, будто он приходит исключительно поспать, а остальное – приятный бонус. Может быть, Имаи и обиделся бы на такие слова, но он еще помнил с тех времен, когда им доводилось часто ночевать всем вместе, как Аччан едва не каждый раз подскакивал среди ночи и куда-то уходил, чтобы вернуться только под утро и отрубиться на пару часов. Так что он предложил спать вместе, даже если никакого секса не предполагалось. Аччан кивнул, не поднимая глаз, и потом приходил уже каждую ночь.  
Было хорошо, свободно и… как-то полно. Будто в обойму вщелкнули последний недостающий патрон. Фантазии окончательно рассеялись, и теперь Имаи думал почти исключительно о работе. В голове толпились идеи одна другой заманчивей, и некоторые из этих идей были, надо признать, совершенно идиотскими. Например, идея узнать, как ЛСД влияет на восприятие, потому что "опытные люди" говорили, что это поможет увидеть музыку с другого ракурса.


	3. Больно

Когда грянул гром, он, честно сказать, как-то не воспринял случившееся всерьез. То есть, было, конечно, страшно и стыдно тоже, но в целом ощущение оставалось такое, будто это все происходило не с ним. И выпрыгивающее из груди сердце, и устало-брезгливые взгляды врачей. И арест прямо в аэропорту, на глазах у всех. Из головы словно разом выдуло все мысли, остались только какие-то медленно шевелящиеся образы. Они странным образом успокаивали, умиротворяли, даже когда Имаи сообщили срок, на который его поместят _отдельно_.   
В общем-то, и в течение всего обозначенного срока его ничего особенно не беспокоило. Все неприятности происходили с телом, но тело всегда было только ширмой, вывеской, инструментом, от которого можно получать удовольствие или необычные ощущения. А неудовольствие нужно просто пережить, как он всегда переживал вещи, которые не слишком радовали, но были за пределами его влияния.  
И когда он вернулся… все, в общем, продолжало оставаться хорошо. То есть, со своими особенностями, конечно, но – нормально. Лучше, чем могло бы быть.  
На него, кажется, никто не злился, ребята были рады его видеть, рады, что утомительная неизвестность заканчивается, и, наконец, можно вернуться к той жизни, ради которой они, собственно, и собрались вместе.  
Вот только очередной разговор за выпивкой опять расставил акценты в неуловимо изменившейся действительности.  
– Да чем мы занимались, ничем, – с досадой сказал Толл. – По домам сидели.  
– Ага, – кивнул Юта, – даже когда уже можно было выходить на улицу, туда попробуй выйди. Кто-нибудь обязательно сфотографирует или привяжется. Жуть.  
– Вот только Аччану было хорошо, – Толл начал подливать в опустевшие чашки саке. Хиде только понимающе хмыкнул, улыбаясь, а Юта довольно рассмеялся.  
– Да, Аччану хорошо: вышел, в машину прыг и уехал, только его и видели!  
Имаи глянул на Аччана, но тот упорно смотрел в стол с застывшим выражением лица.   
– Успел охмурить какую-то девицу, пока мы дома кисли, – пояснил Толл. – Их даже сфотографировали на источниках в Чичибу, милые такие, голубки... Дальше надо было уезжать, Аччан! Тебя даже в Сайтаме каждая собака знает!  
Все рассмеялись, и Имаи тоже растерянно улыбнулся.  
– Вот как.  
Аччан так и не поднимал глаз, сжимая в пальцах чашку. Судя по его виду, он был бы счастлив сейчас оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, но боялся даже двинуться под чужими взглядами. Имаи внезапно стало его остро жалко. И себя заодно.  
– Ну хоть кому-то повезло, – усмехнулся он и закинул саке в рот, проглотил, не чувствуя вкуса.  
– Ну кто так пьет? – возмутился Толл. – Это тебе что, водка? Лучшее саке на вас, неучей, перевожу!  
– Аааа, опяяять, – засмеялся Юта, – начинааается! Не так пьешь, не так закусываешь!  
Они снова зашумели, и даже обычно молчащий на пьянках Хиде к ним присоединился, у него тоже оказалась своя точка зрения на то, как нужно пить саке. А Имаи просто сидел и улыбался, глядя сквозь них. В голове была только одна мысль: ну что ж, значит, так. Значит, так. 

До дома он добрался в этот раз достаточно рано и почти трезвым. Думать ни о чем не хотелось, спать не хотелось, не хотелось ничего. Было просто маетно, так что он включил телевизор и размеренно курил одну за другой, сидя на полу и почти не вслушиваясь в щебетание ведущих очередной кулинарной программы.  
Звонок в дверь раздался, когда в пачке оставались две последних сигареты.  
Медленно, как под водой, Имаи встал и подошел к двери. Открывать не было никакого желания, потому что он знал, кого увидит. Зачем? Какие-то разборки, выяснения отношений. Каких отношений вообще? Ничего же не было. Два месяца секса, полгода разлуки – можно пренебречь. Дурацкие фантазии, вот и все.  
Резкий звонок снова впилился в висок, и Имаи поморщился. Со вздохом отпер дверь, распахнул.   
Конечно же, это он стоял там – со спутанными волосами, сжатыми губами, мокрыми глазищами и лихорадочно горящими пятнами на скулах. Накачался для храбрости, идиот.  
Первым порывом было сказать что-то вроде: "Чего тебе, Аччан? Поздно уже, тебя там девушка, наверное, заждалась". И закрыть дверь, отрезать от себя это бледное отчаянное лицо. Но почти сразу же Имаи неожиданно трезво ощутил, что на самом-то деле все так, как и должно быть. То, что он пару месяцев имел Аччана только для себя – это, скорее, неправильная ситуация, исключительная и в какой-то мере болезненная для них обоих. Аччан любил женщин, нуждался в них, а Имаи никогда и не при каких обстоятельствах не смог бы ему дать то, что дают женщины. В общем-то… он и сам не хотел от Аччана чего-то кроме того, что у них уже было. Музыка, дружба, секс – вот в таком порядке. То, что Аччан не полюбит его в ответ, Имаи было известно с самого начала и в целом устраивало. Потому что взаимную любовь они бы не выдержали. Скрывать то, что вы изредка трахаетесь, гораздо проще, чем скрывать сильное взаимное чувство. Сексу нужно только место и некоторая приватность. Любовь же хочет кричать о себе. И, зная Аччана, случись ему действительно полюбить, он бы не смог долго держать эту любовь внутри, она бы просочилась сквозь него как кислота, выжгла бы все вокруг. Разрушила бы их жизни, их группу, весь их наконец-то выстраивающийся вокруг мир… Нет, Имаи не нужна была взаимность. Но доверие и близость – без них не получится, он нутром это чувствовал.   
Так что Имаи отвел взгляд и отступил, впуская его в квартиру.  
Только давай без разговоров, взмолился он беззвучно, будь другом, Аччан, не оправдывайся. Не нужно этого позора ни мне, ни тебе.   
И тот будто услышал его, а, может, они просто уже тогда были на одной волне? Доверие и близость? Так думать было очень приятно, но совершенно бесполезно.  
Обычно Аччан был нежным, ласковым и неторопливым, но в этот раз он просто прижал Имаи к двери, перехватывая за запястья, впиваясь в рот голодным поцелуем. Как будто и правда ждал и терпел все эти полгода, успел усмехнуться Имаи про себя, прежде чем его смело ответным возбуждением.   
Аччан был жутко пьян и при этом полностью контролировал и себя, и его, и это было настолько непохоже на него и настолько заводило, что в какой-то момент Имаи поплыл, уже ничего не соображая, только подставляясь под сильные руки, жадные губы. Так что, когда Аччан наконец отстранился, все еще удерживая его за плечо и в паху, и отрывисто потребовал:  
– Трахни меня! – Имаи сначала даже не понял, что тот имеет в виду. А когда понял, едва позорно не кончил тут же в жесткую хватку совсем не ласковых пальцев.  
Такой Аччан – яростный и отчаянный – немного даже пугал, но не до такой степени, чтобы отказаться от настолько щедрого предложения. Забрать контроль оказалось легче, чем он думал – Аччан будто бросал к его ногам знамена, отступая к постели, сдаваясь, подчиняясь, обнажаясь до изнанки. Он опустился на четвереньки на кровать и призывно глянул через плечо. А когда Имаи положил ладони на его ходящие ходуном ребра и прижался, и вовсе уронил голову в подушку, откровенно выгибаясь и подставляясь. Имаи не помнил, какой выдержки ему стоило наклониться и поцеловать Аччана в выступающий позвонок, приласкать и дождаться хотя бы стона в ответ.  
Он очень старался сделать все как следует, но было видно, что Аччану все равно больно. И, судя по его реакции, его ожесточенным рывкам навстречу, его сведенным в напряжении лопаткам и рвущим простыни пальцам, именно боли он сейчас и хотел – не иначе наказать себя решил таким вот нехитрым способом.  
Имаи не знал, как на это реагировать. Покорность и уязвимость Аччана его возбуждали, но это болезненное отчаянье скорей пугало, да и вся ситуация казалась совершенно нездоровой. Так что, закончив и отдышавшись, немного подумав и взвесив все, он понял: придется говорить. Впервые с начала их связи обсудить то, что происходит, словами. То, что Аччан попытается сбежать сразу же, как только он откроет рот, было понятно, поэтому Имаи просунул руку под него, дотянулся до паха и крепко взялся. Руке было мокро – ну, хоть это получилось…  
– Еще пять минут, – попросил Аччан загнанным голосом, вымотанный и распластанный. А пяти минут тут, пожалуй, не хватит. Тут же формулировать надо.  
– Тебе было больно, – сказал Имаи, и Аччан замер и затих, почти не дыша. – Я не хочу делать тебе больно.  
Аччан молчал. Он совсем не собирался облегчать задачу.  
– В общем, если у тебя какие-то странные идеи на этот счет… Я не знаю. Это глупо как-то.  
– Я тебе изменил, – наконец подал голос Аччан.  
– Нет, – неожиданно даже для себя сказал Имаи. – Ты мне ничего не обещал. Я тебе ничего не обещал.  
– Ты сказал…  
Это прозвучало с большим значением. Имаи не сразу сообразил, о чем он, а когда понял, едва удержал неуместную усмешку.  
Аччан наверняка считал, что в тот первый их раз он забыл о своем золотом правиле молчания и выдал себя – сам Аччан никогда бы не признался, боялся таких слов как огня. Слово "любовь" присутствовало в его жизни только в песнях, зато там уже во всех видах и образах, будто компенсируя зажатость и суеверность своего автора.  
Но на самом деле Имаи тогда признался – как и все, что делал в принципе – вполне осознанно. В какой-то степени это было испытание себя. В какой-то – провокация для Аччана. И тот повелся на эту провокацию, поверив сразу и безоговорочно. Сделав для себя какие-то выводы. Определив Имаи на какое-то конкретное место внутри себя. Он ведь добрый, хороший парень, он не хочет обижать тех, кто его любит. Этим стоило пользоваться. Взаимовыгодно, если так можно сказать.  
– Я сказал, что люблю тебя, – повторил Имаи, с удовольствием ощущая, как под рукой снова твердеет. Вот мы и нашли твою главную эрогенную зону, Аччан. – Но это не значит, что ты мне что-то должен. Я буду любить тебя, даже если мы больше никогда не переспим. Или если ты полюбишь кого-то… не меня.  
– Я не люблю ее, – торопливо сказал Аччан, и Имаи еле удержался, чтобы не ответить: "Я знаю". Это было бы жестоко.  
– Просто не лги мне, – попросил он вместо этого. – Никогда. Этого будет достаточно.   
Он снова прижался к нему, целуя в шею под влажными волосами, и Аччан с тихим стоном толкнулся ему в руку. Такой хороший. Такой послушный. И вся ярость ушла, стекла как вода в песок. Имаи осторожно сжал зубами кожу на горле, и тот застонал еще громче, вздрагивая. Вот эта боль – правильная. Острая и мимолетная, оставляющая по себе только удовлетворение. Никаких дурацких мучений больше, могу я хоть что-то сделать для тебя такое, что не могут другие?..

_Он мог, да. К сексу, правда, это не имело никакого отношения. Но он мог предоставить Атсуши именно то единственное, что давало ему возможность время от времени выплескивать из себя накопившийся на внутренних ранах гной. Вот залечить эти раны… на это его влияния не хватало, и с этим оставалось только смириться._

Может быть, если бы Имаи догадывался, насколько Аччан мазохист, он бы не стал просить его не врать. Потому что тот нашел другой, более действенный способ делать себе больно за всю свою неправильность.   
Он приходил и рассказывал – глухим голосом, глядя в пол, явно мучаясь. Иногда такие вещи, о которых Имаи, возможно, предпочел бы и не знать. Например, о том, что недавно уволившаяся девушка из стаффа группы беременна от Аччана, и теперь им нужно пожениться до рождения ребенка.   
Ребенок. Это не какие-то не в меру соблазнительные девушки то там, то здесь. В конце концов, у Имаи тоже случались девушки, когда обстоятельства складывались определенным образом. Но ребенок – это было серьезно. Это обязательства и официальный статус. Это целая новая жизнь, целый новый маленький человек, которому нужна любовь, хотя бы в детстве. И, глядя на то, как Аччана терроризирует его собственное детство, как он годами не может смыть с себя душный запах постоянного насилия и страха, Имаи был не уверен, что тот решится быть настоящим отцом для кого-то настолько беззащитного.

Эти моменты откровенности очень скоро начали тяготить, но Имаи казалось, что Аччан немного успокаивается после таких исповедей. В сущности, ему было не так уж много и нужно – просто принятие. Подтверждение, что от него не отвернулись несмотря ни на что. Что его любят – и такого. Имаи был идеальным кандидатом в слушатели при таком раскладе.   
Моменты близости тоже покатились в совсем другую сторону. Теперь они менялись ролями регулярно, и Аччан будто бы наконец выпустил наружу что-то глубоко запрятанное: он отдавался с таким пылом, что у Имаи последние мозги съезжали каждый раз от его хриплых вскриков и требований трахнуть его сильней и жестче. Каждый раз, как Аччан оказывался снизу, поцелуи сами собой сменялись укусами, а объятия – впившимися в спину ногтями. Это все было очень круто, но от подозрения, что у Аччана в каком-то месте все-таки проблемы, не спасало.  
А еще были моменты, когда Имаи приносил новую музыку, сам не очень представляя, что именно он хотел ей сказать, потому что временами его будто несло потоком, только успевай записывать, а что, зачем – ну, потом разберемся. А Аччан брал музыку и подгребал ее под себя, оборачивал всем собой, как гигантский змей с картины Рериха, и кусок потока обретал голос, смысл, чувство, и Имаи видел, насколько это именно то. Именно то самое, из потока, что он сам не смог облечь в слова – и вот… Иногда это было так больно и прекрасно, что перехватывало горло и становилось почти страшно, почти невозможно от закипающей ярости, барабанящей изнутри по стенкам черепа: "так быть не должно, так быть не должно". А иногда Имаи испытывал такой невероятный восторг и радость от совпадения пазов, что не мог удержаться, и они, как глупые подростки, трахались в каких-то подсобках студий, быстро и жадно, совершенно забывая об опасности разоблачения.

Но один момент переменил все.   
Был обычный вечер в туре, где-то далеко, то ли в Токусима, то ли вообще в Фукуока. Аччану позвонили из дома. Менеджер позвал его от дверей, когда они отмечали очередной концерт. Аччан вышел из-за стола и куда-то пропал на некоторое время. А потом вернулся и сел обратно. И дальше пил молча, не поднимая головы и не участвуя в разговоре даже номинально. И когда все закончилось, он не пошел в номер Имаи, как обычно, а заперся в своем, где, кажется, даже его вещей не было. На следующий день был переезд и новый город, и при заселении в отель Имаи сразу увязался за Аччаном, чтобы тот не вздумал опять запереться. Тот, кажется, даже не понял, что оказался в комнате не один. Просто вошел и упал в кровать лицом вниз, даже не сняв обувь.  
Это было жутко.   
Имаи стянул с него туфли и лег рядом, обняв одной рукой. Аччан тихо почти незаметно дышал, могло показаться даже, что он заснул, но Имаи знал, что нет.  
– Мама умерла, – сказал Аччан минут через десять. Имаи зажмурился, пережидая приступ острой жалости и ярости одновременно. Так быть не должно. Это против правил. Нельзя так.  
Он поцеловал Аччана в плечо, и через некоторое время тот повернулся набок, позволяя обнять плотней, прижаться к своей спине.  
– Я буду с тобой, – сказал Имаи. В общем-то, это единственное, что он мог сказать.


	4. "Она"

Когда у него спрашивали вот это все стандартное: а как вы встретились, а как решили заниматься музыкой профессионально, а что группа для вас значит и какие у вас внутри взаимоотношения, Имаи обычно заученно повторял одно и то же или вообще сбегал за спины более разговорчивых Юты и Толла. Но если спросить у самого себя и честно ответить, то группа значила одно: безопасное комфортное место.  
Место, где можно делать то, что тебе нравится, и тебя всегда поддержат. Где никто не станет драться за власть, потому что она никому не нужна. Где каждый может посмеяться над каждым, и это не будет обидно.  
Их много раз спрашивали, кто в группе лидер, и каждый раз этот вопрос очень сильно озадачивал. Когда нужно было о чем-то с кем-то договориться или что-то устроить, лидером определенно был общительный и обаятельный Юта. Когда речь шла о финансах или о каких-то житейских вопросах, вперед выступал Толл как самый старший и лучше них всех приспособленный к реальной жизни. Творческим лидером безусловно оставался Имаи как основной композитор группы, а лидером для зрителей всегда был Аччан, каждый раз выходящий на острие атаки, берущий огонь на себя, прикрывающий их всех своими широкими плечами. Вот только Хиде, вечный кохай, мягкий, добродушный, но с таким непоколебимым стержнем, которому позавидовали бы остальные четверо, был совсем не лидером. Он был изоляцией между ними – тихой, гибкой, плотной изоляцией, которая не позволит случайной искре спалить весь механизм.  
Но было еще и то, что работало только между ним и Аччаном: активная защита. В общем-то они все горой стояли за своих, но именно Аччан так отчетливо видел просветы в защитном коконе Имаи, а Имаи моментально считывал мгновения слабости Аччана, что не существовало другого варианта, как прикрывать друг другу спину. До того, как остальные поймут, что нужна помощь. До того, как сам терпящий бедствие наконец решится попросить.  
Поэтому, когда разбитый вдребезги Аччан сказал: "Отдай мне свою музыку, я не могу дышать", – у Имаи уже все было обсуждено с группой и решено. Пускай делает, что хочет, это был всеобщий вердикт.  
Аччан был хорошим поэтом. Жутковатым, но этим и сильным – искренностью своей чудовищной, болью, которой его рвало на бумагу. Непостижимым для Имаи образом Аччану становилось легче, когда он мог препарировать свои язвы публично – ну и кто он такой, чтобы не позволять или в принципе как-то вмешиваться в этот процесс? Имаи вполне хватало своего потока. Он-то мог дышать, всегда, ему было чем.  
Они все вчетвером встали вокруг Аччана, который раз за разом пытался выдрать из себя мучившие его образы, выдавить по капле гной, и это было больно – даже просто смотреть. Имаи тщательно давил в себе свой страх и свое беспомощное сочувствие, и они трансформировались в злость – ко всем за пределами их маленького мирка на пятерых своих и десяток близких, ставших почти родными.  
Так что когда Аччан пришел к нему со своим очередным: "Есть одна девушка", Имаи понял, что нет. Хватит. Ему достаточно, иначе внутри перегорит какой-то очень важный предохранитель, и он больше не сможет ничего.  
– Я не хочу знать, – сказал он в тот вечер. – Мне достаточно того, что ты не врешь, когда я спрашиваю. Но слушать это все… Извини.   
Аччан только молча кивнул. Они легли в одну кровать, прикасаясь друг к другу лишь краями ладоней – с самой смерти матери Аччан редко хотел чего-то большего, чем объятия, – и Имаи подумал, что, вероятно, и спать вместе они скоро перестанут. Это даже не расстраивало, это ощущалось как закономерное течение жизни. 

Девушка была, как обычно, какой-то знакомой знакомых: веселая боевая девчонка, которая напоролась на Аччана как на нож в подворотне – с первого взгляда, и тот, конечно же, не смог не пойти по кровавому следу, выслеживая подранка. Учитывая то, что сам он буквально вопил от боли на всех диапазонах, материнский инстинкт и вера в исцеляющую любовь сработали быстро – они съехались.  
С этого момента Имаи наблюдал за происходящим словно из-за толстой стены мутного стекла. Опять было полное ощущение, что все течет мимо него, не задевая. Эмоции отключились напрочь – вероятно, тот самый предохранитель внутри сработал, перекрывая то, что могло бы нарушить главное.  
Он работал, выпивал со знакомыми, слышал музыку, играл с музыкой, пытаясь поймать ускользающий звук, и особо не следил за развитием событий. Были там у них какие-то драмы, какие-то ссоры и примирения, очередной скандал в желтой прессе, развод с первой женой, все как положено. Аччан в целом выглядел довольным, обласканным, сытым, хоть и насквозь больным. Имаи еще тогда подумал, что вот так Аччан выглядит, когда у него есть дом. Наверное, реши он вернуться к матери, когда та была еще жива, выглядел бы так же: глубоко травмированным и раздираемым противоречиями, но умытым чужой любовью и осознанием собственного места.  
При том, что Имаи тоже вроде любил его, но с ним Аччан всегда выглядел бездомным, потерянным и неблагополучным. Может, потому что Имаи не был женщиной и не мог хотя бы номинально заменить ему мать. Может, потому что Имаи любил его как-то не так и в принципе был не тем, кто утешает и лечит. А может, потому что у Имаи самого толком не было дома, даже воображаемого. Он был ему не нужен. Он жил в совсем других слоях реальности, где Аччану, по всей видимости, долго оставаться с ним было не слишком-то комфортно.  
В какой-то момент кто-то (Имаи опять не отследил, кто) заметил, что Аччан, оказывается, влюбился. И как же хорошо, что это произошло сейчас, ему точно пойдет на пользу.  
Снова кольнуло в том месте, которое, казалось, уже потеряло чувствительность.  
Наверное, стоило спросить напрямую, услышать честный ответ и наконец выкинуть эту историю из головы, но Имаи почему-то не мог заставить себя поставить окончательную точку. Потом. Успеется. Зачем спешить?  
Он даже приходил в гости к Аччану – вместе со всеми. Тот сиял от самой возможности приглашать кого-то к себе в гости. Не побираться по чужим домам, по чужим счастливым семьям, где-то выпивая, где-то ужиная, где-то ночуя, а – к себе. В свою счастливую гостеприимную семью.  
Это было безумно мило, и Имаи как-то даже успокоился на его счет. Не факт, что это все было любовью, но зачем любовь, зачем все эти болезненные движения души, если и так хорошо? Грязь выходит, раны потихоньку затягиваются, еще чуть-чуть и останутся только шрамы. И девушка чудесная, правильно нежная, правильно сильная. То что нужно, чтобы держать Аччана на ногах.

А где-то через год или даже полтора в очередном туре пьяный вдребезги Аччан ввалился к нему в номер среди ночи.  
– Пожалуйста, – твердил он, тычась мокрыми губами в шею, – пожалуйста…  
Горло перехватило так, что Имаи даже выдохнуть толком не мог, не то что послать его к черту. Он пытался отлепить от себя цепкого, как спрут, Аччана, но от этой внезапной близости руки слабели, а в паху дико тянуло от беспорядочных поцелуев в скулы, шею, ключицы.  
– Я не могу больше, – прошептал Аччан почти навзрыд, – пусти меня обратно. Пожалуйста.  
Имаи сдался, уже ничего не соображая.  
До секса в тот раз так и не дошло. Они целовались и прижимались друг к другу как безумные; раздевшись, влезли под одеяло и замерли, просто ощущая друг друга всей поверхностью тела. Напряжение было почти болезненным, но они почему-то не стали с этим ничего делать – почему? Имаи сам не знал. Почему-то казалось очень важным лежать вот так, сплетясь руками и ногами, и смотреть друг другу в глаза, почти ничего не видя в полной темноте и время от времени соприкасаться пересохшими губами, пытаясь вдохнуть друг друга.  
Так и заснули под утро, не выпустив друг друга из объятий. 

С этого момента все понеслось обратно в пропасть.


	5. Нравственный закон над головой, звездное небо - внутри нас

Спать вместе они могли только в туре, а по его окончанию Аччан вернулся домой, и приходилось извернуться, чтобы урвать хоть каплю близости. Обычно оставалось удовлетворяться быстрой дрочкой где-нибудь в уголке или таким же быстрым отсосом. После затяжного отлучения от Аччана и это было для Имаи невероятным по своей силе эротическим переживанием. Но самому Аччану, казалось, всегда было мало. Он провожал Имаи тяжелым взглядом, едва не облизываясь вслед, его явно клинило на сексе, и в те редкие дни или ночи, когда им удавалось урвать несколько часов в одной постели, из него перли такие разнузданные фантазии, что Имаи только диву давался. Но не возражал. Возражать, когда рядом вот такой Аччан, готовый на что угодно, – себе дороже. Хотя заново привыкать, учитывая его возросшие аппетиты, было тем еще вызовом.  
Вечный привкус отчаяния в этом сексе тоже радости не добавлял, но Имаи в какой-то момент понял, что уже смирился. Ну вот такой он, Аччан. Мучает себя и морочит голову тем, кто рядом. Или уйти, или принять как есть, и уйти – не вариант.  
– У меня будут три свободных ночи, – сказал Аччан как-то после работы. – Хочу отвезти тебя в одно место.  
"В лав-отель, что ли?" – хотел спросить Имаи, но только усмехнулся и покачал головой. Да хоть и в лав-отель, какая теперь разница. Это было так странно: чувствовать себя любовницей, связью на стороне. Он все еще не мог понять, почему Аччан к нему вернулся, чего ему не хватало настолько, чтобы рисковать тем, о чем он мечтал с жуткого своего детства: семья, любовь, забота. Ну не в сексе же дело, это как-то слишком… просто? А все, кроме секса, Имаи ему давал и так. Вне унизительного контекста измены любимой женщине.  
Может быть, Аччан просто был ненасытным. "Собери их всех", – как говорят в рекламе какой-нибудь серии игрушек. Не то чтобы Имаи был против. Не в этих обстоятельствах.

Одним местом оказался маленький старомодный рёкан в пригороде: из тех, где по приезду вас угощают чаем с вагаси и дарят какую-нибудь чепуху вроде коробки печенья или упаковки соли для ванны. Где вам кланяются, опускаясь на колени, и улыбаются, не поднимая глаз, и кормят слишком обильным ужином, и расстилают постель на двоих, прекрасно понимая, зачем вы сюда приехали. Отличный способ запалиться, просто идеальный.  
У их комнаты был выход прямо на веранду, ведущую в крохотный садик. Луна висела над деревьями огромная, яркая, как фонарь. В ее свете Аччан выглядел изможденным и несчастным.  
– Здесь так спокойно, – сказал он, будто оправдываясь, поймав на себе взгляд Имаи. – Очень хотел побыть с тобой в тишине.  
Имаи обнял его со спины и поцеловал в шею. И Аччан порывисто обернулся, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо, заволакивая пеленой волос.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал Имаи. Волосы как всегда пахли одуряюще, и он поцеловал Аччана в макушку, вдыхая запах. – Все будет хорошо.  
Аччан был непривычно тих и безынициативен, пока Имаи раздевал и укладывал его на футон. Опустил ресницы, принимая лицом к лицу, сжал бока коленями, страдальчески сдвигая брови. Боли не было, по крайней мере физической, Имаи был уверен – он уже давно научился причинять боль только тогда, когда Аччан ее действительно хочет, а не вбил себе в голову, что заслужил наказание. Но в вопросах боли тот был экспертом и виртуозно умел ее причинять себе и без посторонней помощи.   
– Ну что ты, – шепнул Имаи ему в губы. – Не думай ни о чем. Будь со мной.   
Аччан прерывисто вздохнул, скользя ладонями по его спине, и наконец посмотрел в глаза. Его зрачки затягивали, будто микроскопические черные дыры, время и пространство ломалось на грани его ресниц, и Имаи видел прошлое, будущее и то, что никогда не случится. С каждым толчком в туго поддающееся тело распахивались новые вселенные – совсем не в романтическом смысле, а в самом прямом. Главное – не отрывать взгляд. Истина и ответ на все вопросы, бессмысленность пространства и щекотка зудящих атомов, абсолютная нулевая тьма и многолепестковый свет бесконечных чисел…  
Аччан вскрикнул, запрокидывая голову, закрывая глаза, уничтожая зыбкую грань, из-за которой Имаи едва успел вынырнуть, и содрогнулся, утягивая за собой теперь уже в топкую сладость без верха и низа, без значений и определений.  
Имаи нравилось целовать его после – измученного, безвольного, покорно принимающего – и чувствовать, как с каждым движением языка, с каждым прикосновением губ, с каждым легким укусом тот оживает и выдыхает в рот уже жадно, с полустоном, и впивается в спину, притягивая к себе, в себя – еще, еще раз, дай мне еще раз. Теперь уже быстро, по мокрому, полностью раскрытому, без малейшего сопротивления, только жажда и нетерпение, и новый экстаз – в этот раз больше похожий на оглушающий взрыв.  
Ненасытный. Имаи и сам становился ненасытным рядом с ним.

Двери в сад были приоткрыты, и наконец-то спустившаяся свежесть заставила их обоих забраться под одеяло. Неестественно яркое лунное пятно медленно текло по полу, наползая на постель, касаясь вытянутых рук Аччана, серебря его ногти и бледную кожу. Он о чем-то думал, кусая и так растерзанные губы, а Имаи просто лежал рядом, и ему казалось, будто он сейчас видит, слышит и ощущает все, что происходит вокруг, с какими-то невероятными подробностями и нюансами. Такое странное ощущение иногда приходило после оргазмов – будто физическая оболочка истончается, и ты становишься одним огромным органом восприятия. Будто ты дождевой червь, и реальность просачивается в тебя, как вода из почвы, во все поры сразу, так полно и неотвратимо, что если ослабить контроль, наверное, можно и утонуть. У Имаи часто было искушение попробовать отпустить себя – ведь он наверняка успеет вынырнуть, если что…

– Тебе не страшно быть извращенцем?  
Имаи вздрогнул, возвращаясь в тело, и недоуменно нахмурился. Аччан нависал над ним, заглядывая в лицо с болезненной тревогой.  
– Нет. А должно?  
Аччан повел плечом и откинулся обратно на подушку, уставясь в потолок, волосы разметались – спутанные, но все равно гладкие, будто лакированные. Он опять начал загоняться, такое ощущение, что у него в последнее время только два режима, когда они остаются наедине: трахаться и переживать. Имаи хихикнул, еще надеясь, что все можно свести к шутке.  
– Я думал, это еще одна из штучек твой "темной стороны", вот и все. Разве это не то, чему тебя научил прекрасный и ужасный Иссей?  
– Я ведь про тебя спрашиваю, – Аччану явно не хотелось поддерживать шутку. – Со мной-то все понятно.  
Имаи устало потер переносицу. Ну да, самый порочный и извращенный на свете Аччан. Значит, очередной приступ "я вас всех недостоин и все порчу".  
Он перевернулся на живот и уперся подбородком ему в плечо, заглядывая в лицо.  
– Со мной тоже все понятно. Я делаю то, что хочу, с тем, с кем хочу. Знаешь, я даже не считаю это каким-то особым извращением.  
Аччан скосил на него огромные беспокойные глаза, и Имаи улыбнулся.  
– Серьезно, какая разница, с женщиной это делать или с мужчиной? Даже безотносительно… – он не стал озвучивать очевидное, но Аччан и так понял, его глаза расширились, как и каждый раз, когда Имаи ему признавался. – С тобой даже лучше, чем с какой-нибудь… не знаю. Левой девчонкой.  
– Почему?  
– Спокойней. Приятней. Все твои заебы я уже наизусть знаю. И ты меня знаешь. А кому-то пойди объясни, что я сейчас хочу, чтобы в меня засунули.  
Аччан фыркнул, начиная кривовато улыбаться.  
– С девушкой на этом моменте могут начаться сложности.  
– По своему опыту говоришь?  
Разулыбался, даже глаза заблестели.   
– Никогда не просил девушку в меня что-то засунуть. И вообще, мне не все равно, что в меня суют.  
– Да ладно, бывают такие, что от живого не отличишь.  
– По своему опыту говоришь?  
– В магазине видел. Попросил, чтобы дали пощупать, ну и да, такой… я бы не отличил. Особенно задницей.  
Прикольно, его заводят такие разговоры, дышит прерывисто, улыбается, облизывает враз пересыхающие губы, смотрит так горячо. Имаи сунул руку под одеяло, нащупывая – тяжелый, уже снова влажный, так хорошо ложащийся в руку, будто предназначен специально для его, Имаи, ладони. И Аччан тут же бесстыже застонал, запрокидывая голову, упираясь затылком в подушку, даже ноги раздвинул.  
– Вот примерно такой, – прошептал Имаи, неторопливо гладя. – Но сейчас уже чувствуется разница. Твой горячий. Нежный.   
И к нему прилагаешься ты сам, глупый, любимый, прекрасный, невозможный, неразрешимый – это подразумевается, но хвалить Аччана, когда он в порыве самоуничижения, все равно, что пытаться наполнить бездну. Она голодная, хищная, она сожрет все и станет только голодней и бездонней. Поэтому лучше так, отвлекая, заласкивая, так еще может получиться.  
Имаи откинул уже лишнее одеяло, наклонился, чтобы как следует облизать, а потом перекинул ногу через Аччана и встал на колени сверху, так, чтобы тот прижался и скользнул по ягодицам.  
Добравшаяся до обнаженного тела луна облила его светом, холодя, но требовательный жар внутри был сильней лунной прохлады. Теперь Аччан смотрел на него как на божество, жадно гладил по бедрам, не подталкивая, просто трогая как самую желанную женщину на свете. Под этим умоляющим взглядом хотелось выгибаться, он стирал луну с кожи, ощущался на теле текучим горячим медом и рождал где-то в районе трахеи прежде неиспытанное томление.  
Голова кружилась, и в этом почти трансе Имаи совсем безболезненно насадился – продернуло удовольствием, пальцы Аччана впились в бока, а взгляд стал совсем безумным. Имаи двигался, словно качаясь на волнах, и внутри прокатывалось скребущим ощущением, будто колесико зажигалки на ветру – с каждым рывком кремень высекает мелкие острые искры, и огонь пока не занимается, только дразнит, только покалывает так, что невозможно удержать вибрирующий звук в горле. Но стоит только прикрыть язычок пламени ладонью…   
Он видел, как искажается лицо Аччана – это удовольствие ломало его совсем иначе, теперь он не затягивал в другие измерения, теперь он наоборот испускал столько звездного света, что легко бы сжег всю вселенную. Но он смотрел только на Имаи, который и был сейчас его вселенной. И было невероятно больно и прекрасно сгорать под его взглядом.  
– Ты спасаешь меня, – сказал Аччан потом, лежа щекой на его груди. – Я так тебе благодарен.  
"Но живешь ты все равно с ней", – про себя ответил Имаи и тут же прогнал эту мысль подальше. Глупо хотеть невозможного. Несправедливо требовать невыполнимого. Благодарность и любовь у них распределились совсем не так, как в классическом любовном треугольнике. И в этом был свой смысл.

Он проснулся, когда утреннее солнце уже вовсю лилось в раздвинутые сёдзи. Аччана в постели не было, а в комнату отчетливо тянуло дымом сигарет и едва уловимой сыростью.   
Как и ожидалось, Аччан курил, сидя на террасе и уставясь в сад перед собой. Имаи сел рядом, спустил голые ноги вниз, вытянул не сильно мятую сигарету из его пачки и неторопливо закурил тоже. Как всегда, первая сигарета в день, да еще и на голодный желудок, принесла только мутное чувство безнадеги.  
– Не знаю, сколько у меня еще получится вот так, – сказал неожиданно Аччан, все так же на него не глядя.  
Имаи снова затянулся. Мокрая зелень, мокрые камни. Дождь ночью прошел, а они и не заметили...   
Усталость, вот что. Он устал от постоянной борьбы – даже не за Аччана, а с самим Аччаном за него. Устал от борьбы с его вечным чувством вины, с его сомнениями, с его чудовищной тоской, которую Имаи не мог утишить. С его метаниями и его выбором, который он никак не может сделать. Хотя о чем тут вообще можно было думать. Если уж вопрос вставал ребром, выбор был очевиден.  
– Женись уже наконец, – сказал Имаи. Он чувствовал, что Аччан сейчас смотрит на него сбоку, прожигает взглядом, но кто бы знал, как ему надоели эти вечные игры в "да, но…".  
– И все закончится? – тихим звенящим голосом спросил Аччан. – Между нами?..  
Имаи покачал головой.  
– Я не буду решать за тебя. Я поддержу твое решение, но ты должен выбрать сам: или ты любишь свою девушку и остаешься с ней, честно, без дураков. Или ты живешь с ней, потому что она вкусно готовит, стирает твои шмотки и ее не стыдно представить друзьям, а сам трахаешь других у нее за спиной. Реши уже для себя, кто ты и чего хочешь.  
– А если я хочу вас обоих, то кто я?  
Имаи задумчиво выпустил дым.  
– Мудак, – сказал он после минуты размышлений. – Обычно это так называется.  
– И ты согласен любить мудака?  
Имаи наконец посмотрел на него: взлохмаченный, с запавшими глазами и искусанными до корок губами. Такие губы неделю в порядок приводить.  
– А кто сказал, что я в этой ситуации чем-то лучше?  
Аччан невесело фыркнул, отворачиваясь, завешиваясь волосами.  
– Я тоже вру каждый раз, когда прихожу в твой дом. – Дым был горьким, будто пленкой оседающим на языке. – Смотрю ей в глаза, улыбаюсь и вру. Но я-то уже давно все решил. Остальное от меня не зависит.  
– А если бы зависело… – голос Аччана был едва слышен.  
– Нет, – Имаи оборвал его, вставая. – Даже не думай спихнуть это на меня.

Дорога обратно прошла в напряженном молчании. Аччан пару раз принимался выжимать скорость явно выше положенной, но Имаи только тяжело вздыхал, и скорость медленно ползла вниз. В конце концов стало тошно и скучно, так что он развлекался тем, что обдирал подаренную в рёкане пачку печенья, пока Аччан нервно не выхватил ее из рук и не забросил на заднее сиденье. Ему явно хотелось какого-то развития ситуации, но, как и всегда, он предпочитал занимать выжидающую позицию. Ну-ну, пускай ждет. Имаи точно не собирался давать ему повод для очередного погружения. Все уже было сказано, а лишняя драма тут ни к чему.  
Аччан нарочно кружил по улицам лишних полчаса, но в конце концов они все-таки доехали до квартиры Имаи.  
– Ты простишь меня? – внезапно спросил Аччан, когда Имаи уже открыл дверцу и собирался выйти. Тот замер.  
– Зачем? – спросил он недоуменно.  
– Что – зачем?  
– Зачем тебе мое прощение? Тебе от него не станет легче. Тебе вообще не станет легче, пока ты ко мне что-то чувствуешь, даже если это просто влечение и благодарность. Ты можешь сделать легче только своей совести, если признаешься или перестанешь наконец со мной трахаться. Но мое прощение тут точно ни при чем.  
Он вышел и захлопнул дверь, злясь на себя. Не нужно было вообще заводить этот разговор. Бесполезно. Аччан видит все только с удобной ему точки зрения, где он – вечная жертва обстоятельств, неуправляемых желаний, стихий и прочей ерунды. Все происходит как-то само и будто без его участия. Сначала жена с ребенком сами появились из ниоткуда. Потом девушка сама завелась, а не он ей голову заморочил. Имаи… ну ладно, Имаи и правда в это все вляпался по собственному почину, единственный из пассий Аччана, кто видел всю картину целиком и не питал никаких иллюзий. А сам Аччан готов только упиваться собственной подлостью и страдать от своего несовершенства, но сделать с этим что-то – нет, зачем.   
Иногда Имаи думал, что нужно все-таки взять дело в свои руки и разорвать эту связь. Аччан никогда не решится что-то изменить, он привык к постоянному страху и чувству вины, ему, возможно, даже не хочется выходить из этой своеобразной зоны дискомфорта, потому что за ее пределами ждет что-то неизвестное, возможно, еще более страшное и болезненное.  
Но… Имаи просто не мог его бросить. Пока сердце болит и надсадно бьется при взгляде на этот профиль, эту быструю робкую улыбку, эти прихотливо вырезанные губы и глаза – врата в иные вселенные, – он не сможет. Не переживет больше умоляющего шепота: "Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусти меня обратно" – будто выкинутое на улицу животное, будто ненужный, бездомный, нежеланный ребенок – от одной мысли, от одного воспоминания перехватывало горло и резко кололо под ребрами.  
В общем-то, он сказал Аччану правду: он уже давно все для себя решил. На общественное мнение ему было по большому счету плевать всегда, а девушке Аччана он, конечно, сочувствовал, но она была посторонней, и Имаи до нее дела особо не было.  
Поэтому на следующий день, когда мрачный Аччан за ним заехал снова, они опять поехали, теперь уже в другой рёкан, и снова была целая ночь, а потом еще одна – и каждую из этих ночей Имаи выпил до дна, просмаковав до капли. Кто знает, когда еще выпадет такой случай.

А еще через пару недель Аччан пришел на работу с таким знакомо отсутствующим выражением лица, что Имаи, когда его заметил, сразу внутренне подобрался. Что-то было не так.  
– Она знает, – подтвердил его подозрения Аччан, когда он вытащил его в подсобку во время перерыва.  
– Рассказал? – в это было невозможно поверить.  
– Отпирался до последнего, – рот Аччана исказила гримаса, не слишком-то похожая на усмешку. – Но она узнала про рёкан – в машине остался кусок оберточной бумаги от печенья.  
Имаи прикусил губу. Это он, конечно, сглупил.  
– Думает, что у меня другая женщина, – вздохнул Аччан, опять пытаясь улыбнуться, и это выглядело просто ужасно.  
– А ты что?  
Аччан посмотрел на него как на идиота. Идиота, который из лучших побуждений заехал ему по лицу.  
– Что – я? – он почти рассмеялся, жутко и ненатурально. – Что я должен был сказать? Знаешь, так получилось, что Имаи-сан меня трахает, и я не могу от этого отказаться, потому что только рядом с ним я чувствую себя нормальным, а не уродом с порченой кровью, который способен на ужасные вещи. Знаешь, дорогая, когда я сплю в постели с тобой, иногда мне снится, что я бью тебя и беру силой. Знаешь, дорогая, как хочется блевать от таких снов – до желчи, до сухих спазмов? А когда он касается меня, мой больной мозг думает, что мужчина меня точно сдержит, не позволит зверству вырваться наружу, хотя он слабей меня физически, но он сильней во всем остальном, он мой лидер-сан, он умеет контролировать это, он все умеет…  
Аччан вытащил из кармана пачку, дрожащими пальцами пытаясь достать сигарету, и Имаи перехватил его руки, притянул к себе и обнял, гладя по спине.  
– Прости меня, – сказал он. – Я не знал.  
– Каждую ночь, – прошептал Аччан. – Или он бьет маму и меня, или я… делаю ужасные вещи. Как будто правда становлюсь им. Я просыпаюсь, а она – лежит рядом. Такая маленькая и тихая. И иногда я боюсь, что она уже… что я уже…   
– Ты на это не способен. Только не ты.  
– Ты не знаешь.  
– Знаю.   
– Иногда мне кажется, что я способен на что угодно.  
Имаи зажмурился, притискивая его к себе сильней, принуждая сведенные напряжением мышцы дрогнуть, расслабляясь. Он понятия не имел, что тут можно сделать, кроме как найти хорошего врача, но Аччан никогда не согласится, скорее предпочтет загнать себя в ситуацию без выхода, чем признает, что его можно не только контролировать, но и вылечить. Хотя можно ли это вылечить? Стирать память и переписывать сны люди еще не научились.  
– Она уйдет от меня, – сказал Аччан в какой-то момент пустым, совершенно спокойным голосом и отстранился, высвобождаясь. – Так будет лучше всем.  
– И тебе?  
Аччан посмотрел на него без выражения. И отвернулся, все-таки закуривая.  
Разговор был закончен. Пора было возвращаться к работе.

Имаи заметил не сразу, но все-таки заметил, потому что хоть работать с постоянно похмельным Аччаном было в каком-то смысле даже проще, но динамика взаимоотношений внутри группы неуловимо менялась. Будто единый большой организм реагировал на изменения в работе одного органа. Болит рука – лучше действовать другой, устали глаза – их не стоит слишком напрягать, кружится голова – нужно как следует подышать свежим воздухом. Ни о чем не говорилось вслух, на самом деле, они на какое-то время вообще почти перестали разговаривать, все неслось на инстинктах, полувзглядах и полукасаниях. Хорошо так неслось, продуктивно.  
А в один день Аччан пришел на работу похожий на ободранного кота: его волосы были обкромсаны вкривь и вкось выше плеч.  
– Надоело прятаться за этими лохмами, – сказал он в ответ на изумленные взгляды остальных. – Пора что-то менять.  
Он посмотрел на Имаи, и тот кивнул. В общем-то, отрезанные волосы – это всего лишь констатация факта. Перемены уже свершились и сейчас только набирали свой ход.


	6. Дзигоку

У них был всего один день передышки в Фукуока, но Аччан все равно растолкал его еще до рассвета, засунул в арендованную машину и оставил досыпать на заднем сиденье.  
Когда Имаи проснулся, они были уже в Беппу, и от вони резало глаза. Смотреть на адские пруды у него не было никакого желания, он бы лучше еще поспал в машине, но Аччан взял его за руку и поволок с собой. Напористо так, как муравей гусеницу. Через полтора часа брожения в дыму и созерцания разноцветных кипящих озер Имаи даже слегка втянулся. Выглядело это все, конечно, удивительно и странно: кипящая, парящая вода нереальных цветов – от кроваво-красного до пронзительно лазурного. Гейзер, к которому они подошли ровно в тот момент, как в каменный свод жахнула здоровенная струя кипятка. Смешно булькающая грязь, у нее Имаи задержался подольше, разглядывая забавные пузыри. Как они формируются где-то в глубинах серого месива, неторопливо всплывают и лопаются, опадая белесыми кольцами. Ассоциации были одновременно космические и какие-то, прямо скажем, пищеварительные.  
– Мерзко как, – сказал Аччан минут через пять созерцания.  
– Ага, воняет гадостно, – подтвердил Имаи. Но Аччан только покачал головой и поволок его дальше.   
– Жалко, времени мало, – сказал Аччан, когда они наконец дошли до забегаловки и взяли по тарелке соленого рамена. – В Нагасаки есть Ундзен-дзигоку, но туда и сюда за один день не доедешь.  
– И чего тебя так прет от этих вонючих луж, – вздохнул Имаи, подхватывая палочками кусок свинины и закидывая его в рот.  
– Занятно находить в окружающем мире аналогии того, что происходит у тебя в голове, – меланхолично ответил Аччан. – Тебе разве нет?  
Имаи медленно прожевал мясо и проглотил.  
– Да не особо, – сказал он просто для того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Аччан кивнул и принялся за еду, больше не поднимая на него глаз.

_Может быть, в этом и было их главное различие. Атсуши постоянно пытался проанализировать себя и понять, как он устроен и как теперь с этим жить. А Имаи на свой счет как-то сразу было все понятно, и особой интриги внутри себя он не видел. Другое дело – окружающий мир. Удивительный, диссонирующий и безумно неудобный. Имаи всегда завораживали неудобства. И Атсуши его завораживал, наверное, поэтому тоже. Сложно представить себе человека, которому более неудобно с самим собой._

– Сильно, – крякнул Толл, прочитав стихи, которые Аччан написал для очередной песни. – Но что-то у меня ощущение, что от компании нам крепко влетит.  
– Не в первый раз, – негромко заметил Хиде. – Переживем.  
На этом обсуждение и закончилось. А Имаи в очередной раз подумал, как причудливо складывается судьба. По сути они все друг другу – случайные люди. Знакомые знакомых, которые в какой-то момент оказались одновременно в одной точке пространства и построили между собой странную систему взаимоотношений, больше похожую на семью, чем на рабочий коллектив. Он до сих пор удивлялся, когда в очередной раз осознавал, что остальные любят Аччана не меньше него, а ему самому доверяют безоговорочно во всех аспектах, касающихся музыки и общего направления творчества. При том что Хиде тоже писал песни, но он писал для Аччана адресно, не пытаясь как-то вмешаться в общую картину. Ему было достаточно посильно помочь, молча подставить плечо, поддержать на фоне и быть абсолютно счастливым своей ролью. Толл – самый старший, скептически настроенный, фанатично преданный своему инструменту – нес на своих плечах ответственность за них всех, переживал за их успехи и провалы, но никогда, никогда даже не пытался отговорить Имаи от чересчур смелых экспериментов, а Аччана – от слишком вызывающих слов или поведения. Только хмыкал, знакомясь с очередной задачей, да ворчал время от времени, что они совершенно не понимают специфику его работы и у него не десять рук, чтобы выдавать такие партии. И Юта. Как поплавок рыбацкой сети – всегда на поверхности. Всегда в хорошем настроении. Всегда ласковый и смешливый – если не ругается с братом. Всегда готовый разбавить слишком напряженную атмосферу и поддержать любого.  
И сам Имаи. Себя оценивать было бессмысленно, но он знал, что вызывает неоднозначные эмоции у людей на свой счет. Слишком замкнутый, слишком странный и вообще, кажется, слегка чокнутый.  
Четверо совсем разных людей и Аччан, которого Имаи иногда вообще не очень воспринимал человеком. Какой-то сгусток ревущего хаоса и строгой, красивой упорядоченности. Безнадежной слабости и яростного упорства. Стеснения и откровенного бесстыдства. Трусливой лжи и отчаянно смелой искренности. Ненасытной, вывернутой наизнанку плоти и запертого в бесконечной пустоте аскетичного сознания. Сплошные противоречия, невыразимо притягательные и удивительно гармоничные, в которые проваливаешься как в инферно, и уже не выбраться.  
Аччан разливался по ним четверым, как пятно нефти, захватывал неумолимостью своего безумия и силой своего отчаянья, и это было гораздо круче ЛСД. Это были именно те ощущения, ради которых Имаи, собственно, и делал музыку. Требовательный голос гнал его вперед, сметал границу за границей, вынося в открытый космос – пустой и переполненный, и не имело значения, с кем Аччан ночует на этот раз: они чувствовали друг друга, будто сиамские близнецы, связанные всего одним общим органом. Хорошо, что только одним, думал Имаи иногда. Хорошо, что у меня есть иммунитет к его отравленной крови, и она приносит лишь наркотические грезы, а не убивает.  
Самому Аччану было явно тяжелей – было отчетливо видно, как нездоровье стачивает его день за днем, выжигает по капле жизнь. Разговоры о лечении поднимались не раз, и измученный Аччан вроде бы даже не отказывался, вот только… так много работы. То одно, то другое. Только отыграем тур – и сразу. Но после тура ему, как всегда, становилось немного лучше, поэтому даты снова переносились: только выполним все остальные обязательства, запишем альбом, выкроим время в графике, и обязательно…  
А в какой-то момент, когда Имаи потерял его из виду на несколько дней, позвонил менеджер и сообщил, что Аччан все-таки в больнице. Но совсем по другому поводу. Что-то случилось во время его поездки в Непал, и Аччана с суточным перитонитом привезли обратно в Японию практически при смерти.

Было так дико осознавать, что Аччан – его Аччан – почти умер. Он лежал на больничной койке бледный, утыканный иглами и проткнутый трубками, и Имаи стоял над ним, глядя на побелевшие губы, сиреневые веки, не зная, что сказать.   
– Извини, – прошептал Аччан, жалко улыбаясь. – Я всех задерживаю.  
– Ты мог умереть, – проговорил Имаи, сам себе не веря.  
– Да, – равнодушно ответил Аччан. – Мне так сказали.  
Имаи сел у его кровати и взял в руки прохладную ладонь, прижал к губам, зажмуриваясь. Это было слишком серьезно, и это точно происходило здесь и сейчас, кажется, Имаи вообще впервые в жизни почувствовал, что туча не проходит стороной и даже не нависает над головой, угрожая пролиться. А что он сам, прямо сейчас, находится в самом ее грозовом брюхе, и разряды лупят вокруг, протягиваясь из пустоты в пустоту, а он ровно посередине этих опасных пустот.  
– Не делай так больше, – попросил он наконец. – Не терпи так долго. Я не могу тебя потерять. Мы все – не можем. Слишком связаны. Как синхрон. Если кто-то войдет в диссонанс, все рассыплется. Совсем.  
– Передай всем, что со мной все будет в порядке, – попросил Аччан, помолчав. – Я вернусь, и все будет нормально.  
В больнице он провел больше месяца – две недели в хирургии и три – в другом месте. Потому что с ним ничего не было нормально на самом деле. Потому что когда в организме что-то ломается, а ты ничего с этим не делаешь, очень скоро сломается что-то другое. И еще. И еще. Пока ты не обратишь внимание на то, что разваливаешься на части. Или не развалишься окончательно.

– Ад какой-то, – сказал Толл, перебирая листки со стихами. – Это он там написал?  
Имаи кивнул.  
– Он очень сильный, – серьезно сказал Юта. – Он выберется.  
Хиде молча хмурился, глядя в пол.  
А Имаи, кажется, впервые в жизни ни в чем не был уверен.


	7. И никогда никто никого не забудет

Может быть, трех недель оказалось мало. А может быть, они наоборот подействовали именно так, как и задумано.  
– Нельзя возлагать на другого человека ответственность за свое ментальное благополучие, – сказал Аччан, улыбаясь и подливая в опустевшие стаканы едва не до краев. – Это манипуляция. Я тобой манипулирую, Имаи-кун. Уже столько времени…  
– Это тебе там сказали? – поинтересовался злой Имаи.  
Аччан помотал головой.  
– Думаешь, я сам не знал? И я знал. И ты знал. С самого начала. Вранье, вранье, вранье. Полуправда, полурадость, полумерзость… Но ты добрый, Имаи-кун. Ты мне всегда и все прощаешь. Даже то, что совсем нельзя прощать.  
– Сейчас ты тоже манипулируешь, – ответил Имаи жестче, чем собирался. Раздражала его эта доморощенная психоаналитика.  
Аччан отхлебнул, немного подумал и грустно кивнул.  
– Всегда. Не знаю, что с этим делать. Какой-то условный рефлекс. Или это встроено изначально. Не выдавить из себя. Говорят, нужно изжить в себе страх наказания. Но я уже давно не боюсь наказаний. Я боюсь остаться совсем один внутри вот этого, – он постучал пальцем по виску. – Поэтому тяну в свое болото тебя.  
Всех ты туда тянешь, подумал Имаи, отпивая. Причем, буквально, всех подряд: сегодня опять какие-то фанатки рыдали взахлеб, протягивая руки. Одна вцепилась Аччану в штанину так, что пришлось выводить – еще чуть-чуть, и он бы остался с голым задом. Вот был бы коллапс у присутствующих. Эффект взорвавшейся атомной станции. Техногенная катастрофа. Ноль выживших. А вы толкуете про какое-то болото. Какое может быть болото, когда человек прямым текстом говорит тебе: свяжи меня и трахни. Это же сразу Марианская впадина, жизнь с глубоководными видами. Восемь лет на дне, уже можно было отрастить себе фонарик из жопы, хоть иногда подсвечивать путь…  
– Твои лекарства можно запивать спиртным? – спросил он, глядя, как Аччан подливает себе снова, деловито выпивает одним глотком и вновь наполняет стакан.  
Аччан засмеялся, проводя пальцем по стеклянному краю.  
– Вот оно – мое лекарство.  
И прежде чем Имаи успел что-то сказать или сделать, положил руку на тыльную сторону его ладони, будто удерживая, прижимая к столу.  
– Все нормально, Хисаши, – сказал он серьезно. – Поверь мне. Тебе больше не нужно за меня волноваться. Я не подведу.  
От этого внезапного "Хисаши" Имаи застопорило. Никогда Аччан его так не называл. Это было как-то… противоестественно даже. Ладно, подумал он сумбурно. Что я ему, нянька? Хочет веселиться – будем веселиться. Может и правда, у человека откат и со временем все войдет в норму. Хотя, это тоже вопрос: что такое норма? Учитывая, что предыдущие тридцать лет жизни Аччан провел в депрессии, как выглядит его норма, Имаи вообще не знал. Возможно, именно так.

_Что было дальше? Атсуши ускользнул. Или Имаи решил не догонять. Или они оба пришли к решению закончить во имя всеобщего блага. Наступал период деятельного безвременья. Что-то мельтешило на границе периферического зрения, но Имаи никак не мог уловить, что именно, картинка не складывалась. Музыка приходила и уходила, они давали концерты, много концертов. Занимались массой дел. И Атсуши постоянно был рядом, потому что – где же еще ему было быть? Но все нерабочие воспоминания о тех годах – будто фотоальбом времен бывшей. На половине карточек отрезано чье-то лицо.  
Хорошо, что остались какие-то записи. А то можно было бы серьезно усомниться в реальности._

Ее звали Аяме, она была на пару лет старше. И с ней было одновременно интересно и безмятежно. Такая же замкнутая, как сам Имаи, она, казалось, половину времени проводила где-то в других мирах, существующих только у нее в голове. Музыкой она не интересовалась вовсе, зато отлично разбиралась в современном изобразительном искусстве и читала те же книги, что и Имаи. Они друг друга понимали, и Имаи уже начинал думать, что, возможно, Аяме – как раз подходящий человек для того, чтобы завести семью. Эти мысли пока не оформлялись ни во что конкретное, но вектор был задан, и, как всегда в таких случаях, решение должно было прийти в нужное время само.  
Но, конечно же, стоило Имаи с кем-то серьезно сойтись, как Аччан тут же вынырнул из слепой зоны.   
– Милая девушка, – внезапно заметил он в какой-то совершенно обычный рабочий день, поднимая голову от сет-листа и глядя на Имаи в упор. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда он заговорил с Имаи о чем-то, не связанном с работой, за последние… года два? Три? И, конечно же, выбрал именно тот момент, когда кроме них никого в студии нет. Продуманно. Это было даже забавно, как он все-таки краем глаза отслеживает свою добычу. Вроде уже и не нужна эта старая игрушка, но все равно – мое. Мяу.  
– Ты счастлив?  
Имаи даже моргнул от неожиданности.  
– Вполне.  
В общем-то он практически всегда был счастлив. В смысле, удовлетворен жизнью. И дело было вовсе не в наличии полового партнера. Он никогда не зацикливался на этом аспекте существования. Секс просто делал жизнь еще приятней, особенно если это секс с тем, кого любишь. Но даже простой симпатии вполне достаточно для приятных ощущений. А уж если партнер еще и мозг не выедает, и поговорить с ним есть о чем, то…  
– Да, – повторил он. – Я счастлив.  
Аччан вполне искренне улыбнулся, кивая, и у Имаи внезапно кольнуло сердце.  
– А ты?  
Аччан протяжно вздохнул, взгляд метнулся куда-то вверх и влево, огибая Имаи.  
– Я – разнообразно, – сказал он наконец. – Бывает весело. Бывает паршиво. Но в целом – лучше, чем было тогда. Хотя тогда было много хорошего. Такое не забывается.  
Он снова посмотрел в глаза, и Имаи с какой-то обреченностью понял, что нет. Ничего никогда не закончится. Никто никого никогда не забудет. Они могут сколько угодно ходить вокруг да около, делая вид, что изменились, но фокус в том, что они не изменились совсем. Может быть, Аччан таблетками и сеансами психотерапии слегка пригасил свою жуткую тоску по матери, а алкоголем – залил свои страхи. Может быть, сам Имаи, вынырнув из удобного симбиоза с ним, стал лучше ориентироваться и взаимодействовать с миром окружающих людей. Но по сути… по сути все как всегда: хренов мир раскалывается пополам, а они смотрят друг другу в глаза и улыбаются, потому что – а что еще остается делать?..  
Имаи снял гитару с плеча, отставил на пол в сторону, протянул ему руку, и Аччан тут же взялся, встал из-за стола и в один шаг оказался перед диваном, на котором сидел Имаи. Опустился на колени, расталкивая его ноги в разные стороны, по-кошачьи потерся лицом о ширинку. Дернуло до мурашек по спине, до моментально сорвавшегося дыхания.  
Имаи расстегнулся дрожащими руками, глядя, как наблюдающий за этим Аччан облизывается и сглатывает, в нетерпении стискивая его колени. А потом он просто наклонился и взял в рот с таким утробным стоном, что вибрация прошла по всему телу, даже пальцы на ногах поджались. Аччан гладил его бедра, царапая джинсу, и насаживался до упора, сглатывая, нежа, заласкивая, кажется, совсем не чувствуя дискомфорта и не пытаясь уберечь горло. Он так не умел раньше, – мелькнула нелепая мысль и тут же пропала, потому что Аччан поднял на него взгляд. Огромные гипнотические глаза, яркий мокрый рот, щеки втягиваются, обрисовывая скулы, ресницы опускаются и поднимаются как в замедленной съемке, и терпеть становится совсем невозможно.   
Все Аччан не проглотил – остались капли в уголках губ и на подбородке, которые он слизывал и слизывал, и никак не мог слизнуть до конца. Едва расстегнувшись и откинувшись затылком на бедро Имаи, он быстро ласкал себя, постанывая. Имаи смотрел заворожено: как он выгибается, жестко толкаясь себе в руку, как закусывает губу, сжимая пальцы под головкой, как наконец позволяет себе кончить – все так же напоказ, с хриплым стоном и взглядом в глаза из-под ресниц. А потом вытворяет что-то уже совсем чудовищное: поднимает испачканную ладонь, небрежно утирает ей рот и кладет – мокрую, с их перемешанным семенем – Имаи на пах. И сжимает собственнически, так, что в животе дергает какой-то безнадежной судорогой.  
Пометил. Присвоил.  
– Легче стало? – спросил Имаи, не справляясь с голосом.  
– Дааа, – выдохнул Аччан, блаженно улыбаясь и снова совершенно непристойно облизываясь. – Так давно хотел это сделать, ты не представляешь.  
Имаи потянул его вверх, и Аччан с готовностью пересел к нему на колени, и они целовались – упоительно, сладко, в прямом смысле грязно – до тех пор пока не звякнул таймер, напоминающий, что студийное время вот-вот подойдет к концу.  
– Кажется, у меня есть идея, – сказал Имаи, глядя, как Аччан деловито обтирает его и себя салфетками и приводит одежду в порядок.   
– Не звонить тебе пару недель?  
Понятливый. Но…  
– Звони, – усмехнулся Имаи. – Зачем пытаться избежать неизбежного.

С Аяме, кстати, у него ничего так и не вышло. И судя по тому, что ни она, ни он этому не расстроились, они просто были друг для друга не теми. Жизнь всего одна, чтобы проводить ее с не тем человеком. Даже если с тем не получается.


	8. Планета любви

– А как поживает наш потрясающий вокалист? – спросил Реймонд Уоттс, стараясь выбирать слова попроще, чтобы Имаи его понял. – Он ведь к нам присоединится?  
Имаи только угукнул. Ему лично и думать было страшно: смиксовать сейчас безбашенное жизнелюбие Реймонда с "разнообразно" ощущающим мир оттерапированным водкой Сакураи. Но музыка должна была получиться просто улетная.  
В общем-то так и вышло.  
И запись, и тур после больше походили на многонедельный запой, причем веселый: безудержный адреналиновый алко-трип настоящих рок-н-ролльщиков. Ни дня не обходилось без забавных приключений, на сцене лупило электричеством так, что, казалось, выбьет пробки в очередном маленьком зале, а за ним – и во всем городе.  
То, что происходило за сценой, в общем, тоже вполне соответствовало духу рок-н-ролла. Из Аччана хлестало яростью и сексуальной энергией, и обычно Имаи старался брать удар на себя, чтобы не слишком пугать коллег, но иногда не успевал. Как в тот раз после последнего лайва, когда он вошел в гримерку буквально на пять минут позже, чем следовало.  
Аччан был неотразим: мокрый насквозь, с горящими глазами и этой особенной ухмылкой, от которой дрожит земля. Совершенно растерянный, потерявший все ориентиры Реймонд держал его в своих огромных руках, как оголенный провод под напряжением, не в силах разжать пальцы. А Аччан искрил и бился в полной неподвижности – пьяный до изумления, веселый до истерики, сорвавшийся со всех тормозов. Неотвратимый, как смерть.  
Имаи вышел, чтобы не смотреть, что будет дальше.   
В общем-то, не имело особого значения – что. Ни на что это не влияло. Только Реймонда было жалко, но так, уже больше по привычке. В конце концов, не его это дело и не его ответственность, если люди вляпываются в Аччана: так было и раньше, и сейчас, и, вероятно, будет всегда. И даже если его облепить со всех сторон предупреждающими знаками типа "Не влезай, убьет!", все равно найдется достаточно отчаянных, готовых рискнуть. Урвать кусочек и залипнуть в этой паутине на всю жизнь. Потому что Аччан не отпускает, держит при себе всех, кто хоть раз побывал его донором, держит ментально или вполне себе физически. От бывшей жены до случайных одноразовых подружек, которые раз за разом приходят на концерты, даже зная, что больше ничего не будет – Имаи видит их смутно знакомые лица в первых рядах. И старается не смотреть в зал лишний раз.  
Да в общем, Имаи и сам…  
Хотя это уже лукавство. Он прекрасно знал, что Аччан точно так же зависит от него, у них это было взаимно. Взаимные нездоровые чувства. Какая-то глубинная несостыкуемость и при этом полная привязка. Будто живого человека приковали нейронной цепью к машине, и они от безысходности слились друг с другом. Полюбили друг друга.  
Аччан, конечно же, молчал до сих пор, но глупо было отрицать: возможно, вынужденно, но он в какой-то момент полюбил Имаи в ответ. Так и любил до сих пор – скрытно, жадно, чуть что – вцепляясь когтями до крови, лишь бы не выпустить. Даже когда они месяцами, а то и годами не прикасались друг к другу. Даже когда они спали с другими, даже когда они влюблялись в других. В конце концов, это все оказывалось только химерой, иллюзией, бредом возбужденных синапсов. А на деле их было только двое на всю возможную во вселенной любовь.

Кого понять проще: разумную машину или безумного человека? А главное – смогут ли они понять друг друга? Вот что интересовало Имаи в тот момент, когда он сидел на подоконнике в сортире для стаффа и курил в окно. Когда вошел Аччан – растерзанный и сытый, едва стоящий на ногах – Имаи спросил его, что он думает по этому поводу. И Аччан, застегнувшись и умывшись, сел рядом с ним на подоконник, прикурил и внимательно посмотрел на ночной пустырь за окном.  
– Дело ведь не в дословном понимании, – сказал он, затянувшись пару раз, – а в ощущении чужой сути. Кассета и компакт-диск тоже созданы на совершенно разных алгоритмах. Но на них может быть записана одна и та же музыка.  
Имаи согласился с ним и поцеловал – целомудренно, в уголок губ. И Аччан улыбнулся ему, как рассвет. А когда в сортир наконец ввалился потерявший их Реймонд, они обернулись к нему одновременно, и тот замер на пороге с выражением легкого ужаса на лице.  
– Вы какие-то хреновы жуткие близнецы просто, – сказал он. Они синхронно улыбнулись, сжимая в зубах сигареты, и Реймонд попятился назад.  
– Там внизу машина уже ждет, – сказал он все-таки, прежде чем ретироваться.  
– Как ты думаешь, про близнецов это был такой расизм? – поинтересовался Аччан, неторопливо выдохнув дым. – Или мы и правда…  
– Правда, – кивнул Имаи. Аччан хмыкнул, улыбаясь.  
– Пожалуй, мне это нравится, – сказал он. 

Жизнь летела вперед бодро, с гиканьем – как на велике с горы. Тур, запись альбомов-близнецов, тур, клипы, интервью, какие-то жуткие передачи на ТВ – обычная суета. Можно даже сказать, рутина. Вечно пьяный и постоянно на взводе Аччан, собственная накопившаяся усталость и какая-то подспудная неудовлетворенность. Отсутствие четкого пути впереди. Поток подсовывал разные идеи, но все было не то. Чего-то не хватало, но чтобы понять, чего именно, следовало подождать. В жизни Имаи все всегда приходило в нужное время и само. А если не приходило, значит, не особо-то и нужно было. Очень удобно.

Где-то в то же время они наконец начали жить вместе, поняв, что чаще все-таки спят друг с другом, чем раздельно: съехались чисто для удобства. Знали об этом только свои, но никто никак не комментировал, будто было это обычным делом. Только Хиде, услышав новость, хмыкнул и похлопал Аччана по плечу:  
– Сочувствую, – сказал он со знанием дела. – Имаи-кун – тот еще засранец.  
– У тебя просто нет чувства юмора.  
– Это не чувство юмора, это биологическое загрязнение уровня "Чужой".  
Все обидно заржали, даже Аччан.  
– Ничего, у меня есть средство борьбы с чужими биологическими видами, – сказал он все-таки, ласково, почти влюбленно глянув на Имаи.  
Да, он привез свою кошку. У Имаи на тот момент был пес, и он больше переживал, как их животные будут взаимодействовать, чем о том, смогут ли они вообще жить вместе. Но животные подружились неожиданно быстро и спали в обнимку даже чаще, чем их хозяева.  
А они… просто жили. Это не было похоже на совместную жизнь пары, скорее, они жили как два холостяка в одном доме. У каждого было по отдельной комнате, где можно было закрыться и заняться своими делами. Еду они заказывали с доставкой, стирали в прачечной, а уборка… В общем, уборку взял на себя Аччан, совершенно нетерпимый к грязи, и под его пылающим взглядом Имаи старался как-нибудь поменьше свинячить все-таки. Было сложно.

Момент пришел как всегда внезапно: вечер со старыми приятелями, одно за другое, и вот они уже сидят с Киеши голова к голове над чашками с саке и сосредоточенно рассуждают, чего бы им хотелось сделать для души, без оглядки на чужие запросы, на чужие возможности и потребности – совершенно теоретически, конечно, потому что у каждого свои группы и обязательства, но. Но.   
– А давай? – в конце концов предлагает уже совершенно захваченный идеей Имаи. Киеши щурится, улыбаясь, как лиса.  
– А тебя отпустят? Твои.  
Имаи возмущенно фыркает. Что это вообще значит – отпустят? Он что, пятилетка, который у матери должен отпрашиваться поиграть с друзьями?  
– А тебя отпустит? Твой.  
– У моего основная группа есть, – смеется Киеши, – а я так – вроде интрижки на стороне. Хакуэй-кун за меня не держится. Не так, как…   
У него такое многозначительное лицо и комично приподнятые брови, что это даже смешно.   
– Ну вот пора и мне завести интрижку, – говорит Имаи, пьяный и решительный.  
Киеши смотрит на него и размеренно кивает, все так же щурясь, а в голове Имаи уже разворачиваются красочные полотнища, вьются на воображаемом ветру языки пламени, пульсирует в новом ритме небо. И сразу становится легче и приятней: есть цель.

Протрезвев, правда, было сложновато начать разговор. Все как-то к слову не приходилось, то одно, то другое. В конце концов Имаи уже просто взял себя за шкирку и рассказал Аччану обо всем за ужином. Так, небрежно.  
– Мы просто выпивали с Киеши-куном и подумали, что неплохо бы нам сделать такой проект, в общем, с совсем другим звучанием. Более… роковым, что ли. Усилить гитарный звук и…  
– Вдвоем? – перебил его Аччан, не поднимая головы от тарелки.  
– Втроем. Еще Окадзаки на барабанах.  
Аччан медленно кивнул, посмотрел тяжелым, ничего хорошего не предвещающим взглядом.  
– Понятно. Ребятам говорил?  
– Нет пока. Но, я слышал, у Толла тоже есть какие-то планы, и у Юты, вроде…   
– У всех есть планы, – немного нервно рассмеялся Аччан. – Замечательно.  
– Что не так?  
– Все так. Ты уходишь, все уходят, все просто прекрасно.  
– Я никуда не ухожу. Это просто… Как Schwein. Для разгрузки.  
Аччан опустил голову.  
– Да. Но в этот раз ты разгружаешься без меня.  
Имаи неожиданно для себя разозлился.  
– Ты тоже много что делаешь без меня. Мы не привязаны друг к другу, ты это сам прекрасно знаешь и не забываешь пользоваться.  
Аччан вскинул на него взгляд, и Имаи тут же пожалел о своих словах. Вид у него был такой, будто его ударили.  
– Я понял, – коротко сказал Аччан, отодвинул тарелку, поднялся и направился в прихожую.  
– Куда ты?  
– Делать что-нибудь без тебя, – бросил он через плечо, накинул пальто и вышел. Дверь хлопнула. Вот так просто.  
Имаи выругался себе под нос, решая – бежать за ним или пусть перепсихует и успокоится? В общем-то теперь Имаи вполне понимал, что имел в виду Киеши. Ему просто не приходило в голову, что такое невинное желание вообще может быть воспринято как-то болезненно. То есть, понятно, что Аччан – единственный не-инструменталист в группе – в какой-то мере чувствует себя уязвимо, но… Господи, Имаи просто хочет немного отдохнуть, сделать что-то для себя, что в группе сделать невозможно, вот и все. Зачем разводить из этого какую-то греческую трагедию.  
– Мяу, – сказала аччановская кошка, трогая лапой его колено. Ну конечно. Имаи взял ее на руки, и она довольно замурчала.   
Он никогда особо не любил кошек. Но карма – жестокая штука.

Аччан вернулся через три дня, какой-то непривычно трезвый и собранный, совсем не похожий на себя после обычных загулов. Имаи не спрашивал, где он был, а Аччан больше не заводил жалобную песнь о том, что его все бросили. Жизнь текла как обычно, и только через месяц, уже начав работать над материалом к Lucy, он узнал от менеджера, что Сакураи-сан, знаете ли, тоже занялся сольным проектом.  
Имаи было любопытно, но Аччан сам ничего не говорил, и он решил не спрашивать. Все равно рано или поздно не выдержит и проболтается.  
Или нет.

Так получилось, что несколько месяцев они почти не пересекались, живя в одном доме. Разговоры сократились до сугубо бытовых, вроде: "Ты не видел мои брюки?" "Какие брюки?" "Черные" "У тебя все брюки черные. Вот черные брюки" "Это не те. Я же складывал их в стирку… Ничего не понимаю. Вечно у тебя бардак". Время дома оба проводили в своих комнатах, Имаи работал или отсыпался, Аччан… тоже был чем-то занят. Только его кошка бродила от комнаты к комнате и требовательно скреблась во все двери. Ей было нужно быть везде и сразу, даже если на самом деле не особо-то и нужно.

В тот момент, когда Имаи наконец вынырнул из Lucy достаточно, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам и узнать новости, оказалось, что Атсуши Сакураи успел забить собой весь эфир. Выпустил несколько синглов, написал книгу стихов, даже снялся в каком-то фильме (довольно дурацком, если честно, но сам факт!). И готовил к выпуску альбом. Полноценный собственный альбом.  
Нет, он не начал писать музыку, он просто собрал кучу классного материала от талантливых композиторов и проволок через себя в своей обычной манере. Получилось… да круто получилось, вот что.  
Сидя в зрительном зале и глядя на сцену, Имаи понимал, что прямо сейчас, прямо в этот момент у него встают с ног на голову все его многолетние представления об этом человеке. Казалось, что он впервые видит Атсуши со стороны: всю его мощь, всю его необъятность, всю бешеную энергию, которой он стиснул зал будто в объятиях, прижал к себе и не выпустил с первого аккорда до финального затухающего всплеска звука. Атсуши был не где-то-слева-только-бы-не-натолкнуться, он был прямо перед Имаи, распахнутый настежь, не сглаженный ничем, несущееся на зрителей цунами, неотвратимое, сметающее все на своем пути. Он нависал над залом, будто гигантская планета, тянущая к себе из космоса недостаточно стабильные объекты. Циклопическая черная дыра, засасывающая в себя без остатка.   
А еще – он был на сцене один.  
То есть, нет, на сцене были и другие музыканты, и вообще какая-то толпа народу там болталась, но Имаи видел только его. Это можно было бы объяснить личными чувствами, очарованностью новым образом и всем таким прочим, но Имаи не мог отключить профессиональное восприятие. И параллельно с тем, что задерживал дыхание от восторга и провожал взглядом каждый безумно чувственный жест Атсуши, он довольно четко оценивал, что, как и зачем сейчас делается на сцене. Имаи только здесь, в этом зале, на этом выступлении осознал, насколько обычно сдерживается Атсуши, чтобы не забрать себе все шоу. Сейчас, уязвленный и вышедший за рамки, он не сдерживал ничего. Ни своей боли, ни своих страхов, ни своей животной жажды внимания. Смотрите на меня! Любите меня! Принадлежите мне!  
Сопротивляться было невозможно.  
Имаи и не сопротивлялся. Он отдался потоку – чужому, но такому сильному и продирающему до костей, что ежеминутно бросало то в жар, то в холод, – не сводил глаз с исполинской волны на сцене и почти чувствовал на лице мелкие колючие брызги. А одновременно с этим какая-то его вечно трезвая часть размышляла о происходящем.  
О том, что Атсуши ухитрился в очередной раз поставить его в тупик.   
Что он назло, из обиды, от страха остаться не у дел, чтобы доказать всем свою состоятельность, сделал что-то фантастическое прямо у Имаи на глазах. И что это уже второй раз на его памяти, когда Атсуши делает что-то, чего от него совершенно не ожидаешь, и оказывается великолепен и совершенно на своем месте. И что Имаи, кажется, слишком привык и сжился с Атсуши, принимая его как должное. Как старую жену, которая просто выполняет свои обязанности, как ей положено, но ты уже не ждешь от нее ни сердечного трепета, ни новых блюд на столе, ни внезапного бунта. И тут она встает из-за стола, швыряет на пол тарелку с карри и уходит к любовнику. И ты понимаешь, что совсем, никак, ни за что не хочешь ее отпускать. И дело даже не в карри и налаженном быте. Дело в том, что сердце забилось снова – после стольких лет. И внезапно взбунтовавшаяся старая жена оказалась и красива, и талантлива, и умна.  
Этот сценический Атсуши был красив темной, затапливающей, удушающей красотой. Он распространял вокруг себя ауру опасности и голода, вечной жажды.   
Этот новый Атсуши был талантлив совсем не в том месте, где Имаи привык видеть его таланты.  
Этот бунтующий Атсуши был и умен, и тонок, и крайне расчетлив, при этом ухитряясь не растерять ни капли своей искренности.  
Это был все тот же Аччан, с которым они позавтракали этим утром за одним столом, обменявшись только парой фраз.  
И это был совершенно другой человек, странно будоражащий, вызывающий живое любопытство и давно не испытанный восторг.  
Внезапное и тревожащее открытие.  
Как Имаи ухитрился это все просмотреть, находясь столько лет лицом к лицу? То есть, да, он знал, что Атсуши не дурак. Знал, что он талантлив и работоспособен. Но это было просто свойством Атсуши, которое Имаи не экстраполировал. Аччан был всегда и неизменно просто Аччаном, таким, который был нужен Имаи в его работе – гибким, пронзительным, упорным, вдохновляющим. Он, конечно, менялся со временем, но Имаи так сосредоточился на двух его гранях – работе и сексуальной жизни, – что просто не замечал остального. Не рассматривал даже Атсуши в отрыве от себя, своей музыки, своей любви, своего желания. Своего синусоидного беспокойства.   
А стоило посмотреть со стороны…  
Второе открытие относилось непосредственно к Имаи и было не слишком-то приятным. Он понял, что всегда относился к Аччану снисходительно. Не высокомерно, не презрительно, нет. Но как к младшему. Как к зависимому. Потому что Аччан всегда был проблемным, ему требовалась опека, ему требовалась поддержка, и Имаи как само собой разумеющееся считал, что лучше него никто с этой задачей не справится. Ведь Аччану жизненно необходима музыка, причем такая, что даст ему возможность в очередной раз вывернуть себя наизнанку и на какое-то время утешиться этим. Такую музыку для него способен написать только Имаи. Ведь так?..  
Оказалось, что нет, не так.  
Атсуши вполне способен справиться сам. Найти композиторов и исполнителей по своему вкусу, войти с ними в резонанс и получить идеальный, прекрасный, как капля дождя на цветке гортензии, результат.  
Оказалось, что Атсуши – вовсе не просто исполнитель для имаевской музыки, обреченный на вечный симбиоз для собственного выживания, а отдельный, зрелый, состоявшийся музыкант, который прекрасно знает, что ему нужно, и способен получить это на своих условиях.  
Обесценивает ли это роль Имаи в его жизни?  
Задевает ли это самого Имаи – Имаи, который ненавидит повторения, ненавидит закостеневшие схемы и привычные контуры, Имаи, который ухитрился пятнадцать лет думать одинаково и неправильно, не замечая этого?  
И что теперь делать дальше, если, почувствовав свободу, Атсуши намерен продолжить и дальше решать все только сам?

Они сидели в крохотном баре на пять посадочных мест, только вдвоем напротив невозмутимого бармена, и, наверное, это было похоже на свидание – первое в их жизни.   
– Это так круто, что я даже завидую, – признался Имаи наконец. – Ты потрясающий.  
Атсуши, уставший и какой-то странно умиротворенный, посмотрел на него, медленно улыбаясь.  
– Ты не представляешь, как мне тебя не хватало.  
– Ты мог меня позвать в любой момент.  
Атсуши покачал головой, не сводя с него глаз.  
– Ты просто не представляешь, как мне тебя не хватало, – повторил он, и Имаи неожиданно смутился, сам не зная, почему.  
– Я в твоем распоряжении, если понадобится… песня или сыграть. Для следующего альбома. Имей меня в виду.  
Атсуши кивнул.  
– Да.   
Он посидел, улыбаясь, глядя в стакан, и сказал с какой-то незнакомой интонацией:  
– Только, знаешь. Мне, кажется, достаточно. Я хочу домой.   
У Имаи было искушение уточнить, но он не стал. Может быть, он начал понемногу понимать Атсуши. Пора бы.  
Они поднялись из-за стойки одновременно, все так же полуулыбаясь друг другу, вышли вдвоем на улицу и остановились на пороге мокрой ночи.  
– Даже запахи ощущаются иначе, – задумчиво сказал Атсуши и взял его за руку, аккуратно сжал ладонь в пальцах.   
А Имаи казалось, что запахов нет вообще. Ни запахов, ни цветов, ни вкусов. Только ослепляющее счастье, горячее, яркое, затмевающее собой все. Глупо второй раз в жизни влюбляться в одного и того же человека? Хотя нет, это были два разных человека, по крайней мере в его восприятии. И ведь наверняка он и сейчас слеп достаточно, чтобы спустя еще пятнадцать лет влюбиться в Атсуши в третий раз.  
Я напишу что-то особенное, подумал он. Только для него. Что-то такое же сложное и красивое, как он сам. Что-то, где ему будет хорошо, и он не уйдет.  
Я не отпущу его больше.  
Только мой.


	9. №0 (reprise)

– А я бы почитал, – заметил Имаи уже дома, в постели, почти засыпая.  
– Ммм? – сонно протянул Атсуши из-за плеча. И Имаи проморгался, выныривая из затягивающей дремы.  
– Почитал бы, что ты напишешь. Ну, как все было на самом деле. У нас. С твоей точки зрения.  
Он перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на Атсуши. Тот хмурился, поджав губы и не раскрывая глаз. Наверное, уже заснул. Он часто засыпает вот так, будто о чем-то серьезно задумался, сосредоточился и погрузился в тяжелые размышления. Но потом лицо разглаживается, становится почти как раньше. Почти молодым. Хотя, надо признаться, теперь он Имаи нравится даже больше. С этим – потяжелевшим, истончившимся, взрослым – лицом почти нет связанных болезненных воспоминаний.   
– Получится слишком длинная история для фэнзина, – неожиданно сказал Атсуши, так и не открыв глаза. – Если только издавать отдельной книгой. Но кто из посторонних людей станет читать книгу про двух старых раскрашенных извращенцев?  
Имаи хихикнул.  
– А ты напиши, какими мы были молодыми и красивыми. Проиллюстрируй.  
– И глупыми.  
– Ты, – уточнил Имаи, посмеиваясь.  
– Я, – Атсуши вздохнул, как обычно слегка рисуясь, слегка иронизируя над своей рисовкой. – Я был, да.   
Он помолчал, размеренно дыша, а потом признался:  
– Я и правда об этом думал. Написать все, как есть. Как было. Одно за другим. Одно за другим. Хотя бы просто для себя.  
Это звучало серьезно. И уже не слишком-то весело.  
– Зачем тебе?  
– Каждый раз, когда рассказываешь или просто вспоминаешь историю, она меняется. Свойство памяти. Все переживается заново, перезаписывается, появляются новые подробности, стираются целые эпизоды. Хочу зафиксировать воспоминания хотя бы в нынешнем состоянии, раз не догадался сделать это раньше…  
– Это понятно, – нетерпеливо перебил его Имаи. – Но тебе лично это – зачем? Опять в болячках ковыряться?  
Атсуши неожиданно повернул голову и посмотрел на него в упор: тяжелый матовый взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
– Нет, – сказало он мягко. – Просто вспомнить, какой ты был тогда.  
– Какой?  
– Как пламя. Горящий. Щедрый. Бескорыстный. Таким и остался. Никогда себе не изменяешь.  
Имаи фыркнул от неожиданности и рассмеялся, мотая головой по подушке.  
– Никогда не был бескорыстным. Никогда.  
– Ты давал мне все, в чем я нуждался.  
– Во-первых, не все, в чем ты нуждался, а все, что мог. Эти два множества совпадали только частично. Во-вторых, это был двусторонний процесс. Это всегда двусторонний процесс.  
– Ты столько времени терпел мои… – Атсуши в затруднении пошевелил бровью, – заскоки.  
– Если ты заскоками называешь свою беготню по койкам, то я ее не терпел, я в ней активно участвовал. Бескорыстный человек выставил бы тебя за дверь еще в восемьдесят девятом. Ради твоего же блага, причем.   
– Думаешь, мне бы пошло на пользу?  
Имаи кивнул.  
– Нашел бы другой способ справляться с кошмарами и не метался бы полжизни, чего и кого ты на самом деле хочешь.  
– Ну, альтернативный способ у меня был всегда… – рассудительно протянул Атсуши и наконец перевернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой и глядя на Имаи чуть сверху. – Но алкоголь ведет к другим проблемам, которые меня, если честно, тоже довольно-таки мотали. Тем более, кошмары и желания совсем не связаны. Я хотел тебя даже мертвецки пьяным.  
Имаи почесал нос. Он мог начать возражать, но это прозвучало бы жалко.  
– В общем, бескорыстием там не пахло, – сказал он. – Я же тебе, если уж откровенно, всю жизнь испортил. Ты бы в какой-то момент все равно вправил себе мозги и вошел в колею. Жил бы сейчас спокойно с очередной хорошей женщиной, воспитывал детей. А то уже и внуков… Был бы счастлив.  
Атсуши тихонько рассмеялся. Звучало это издевательски.  
– Ну ладно, – признал Имаи свою ошибку, – бывал бы счастлив. Временами.   
– Вряд ли, – весело ответил Атсуши. – Даже учитывая то, что жизнь я себе все-таки портил исключительно самостоятельно, не складывается эта идиллическая картина. Никак.  
– Мда?  
– Угу. Ты бы не смог меня выставить вот так просто в восемьдесят девятом. Может, один раз бы и выставил, и второй, и даже третий. Если бы очень сильно постарался. Но я бы продолжал приходить до тех пор, пока ты не впустишь. И не отстал бы ни за что. В общем-то, я, как видишь, до сих пор не отстал.  
Имаи скептически скривился.  
– С трудом верится. Ты и на один раз, наверное, всю свою решимость в кулак собрал. Еще и выпил для храбрости, едва на ногах держался.  
Атсуши снова засмеялся.  
– Ну да, так и было. Но… может, я размазня и трус, но я бы тебя не отпустил, даже если бы ты попытался сбежать. Слишком ты мне был нужен, сам знаешь. И слишком я тебя любил, чтобы вот так сдаться.  
Имаи невольно сглотнул сухим горлом. Приехали на старости лет…  
– А это что еще за эффекты переписанной памяти? – спросил он хрипло. – Вот этого точно не было.  
Атсуши мягко улыбался, глядя на него, а потом выпростал вторую руку из-под одеяла и прижал теплые пальцы к щеке Имаи.  
– Было. Я правда полюбил тебя почти сразу. Только я тогда не знал, что именно это и есть – любовь. Это ощущение. Не хотел врать. Ты просил никогда тебе не врать, вот я и… Сложно опознать любовь, когда слишком мало ее видел. Всегда кажется, что у тебя что-то не то. Слишком мелкое, слишком эгоистичное, слишком плотское, слишком уродливое для такого красивого понятия… – он нежно, даже как-то трепетно коснулся подушечками пальцев губ Имаи, и тот поцеловал их. Атсуши глубоко вздохнул и закончил: – Так что тебе пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Моя любовь мятая и червивая, как упавшее яблоко.  
– Значит – сладкая, – через силу усмехнулся Имаи. – Так говорят. Сладкая.  
Внутри все дрожало и плавилось от его легкого касания, как тридцать лет назад. Как пятнадцать лет назад. Как в любой момент их совместной истории. Атсуши склонился над ним, прижимаясь губами ко рту.   
Так и было.  
Сладкая.


End file.
